For My Estella
by loveofthering
Summary: Estella is pulled away and lost from her dear brother. Years later, Fredegar Bolger wants to get married, but is jailed before he gets a chance. Merry & Pippin free him & helps to find his sister and the hobbit he will marry. R&R PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Estella is pulled away and lost from her dear brother. Years later, Fredegar Bolger wants to get married, but is jailed before he gets a chance to marry the hobbit of his dreams. Merry and Pippin come back to find the Shire taken over by ruffians and drive them away. They free his dear friend and help him find his wife and sister.  
  
For My Estella  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Fatty, Fatty! Two by four, your belly's bigger than the kitchen door!" shouted the hobbit children that gathered near Fredegar Bolger. The boys all laughed, while the girls giggled.  
  
Estella turned around sharply and snarled at them. "Come on, Freddy! Don't listen to those nasty, mean boys!"  
  
Fredegar Bolger hung his head and placed his hands into his pants pockets. He slowly walked away. His neck was gone from the double rolls of a thick flabby chin. His puffy cheeks glowed red from being so teased every where he went. His belly hung way pass the waistband of his pants. He had to wear thick spenders to keep them from fall off.  
  
Lotho Sackville-Baggins wrapped his arm around the youth who had started the name calling and gave him a smile as he rubbed his head congratulating him.  
  
Frodo Baggins stood next to Merry Brandybuck and watched the younger hobbits that had tease the chubby little boy. It made Frodo feel pity for Fredegar and hated it when the other children would tease him. Every where that Fredegar went in Hobbiton, it always ended in someone making fun of him. Frodo nodded to Merry and they began to follow Fredegar and his sister.  
  
"Wait up, Freddy!" shouted Frodo as he ran to catch up with him.  
  
Fredegar stopped and looked back to see Frodo racing towards him. Fredegar did not know the boy who followed Frodo, but he trusted Frodo that he would not make fun of him.  
  
"Don't let those others hurt you by their teasing, Freddy!" said Frodo. "They are just silly children!"  
  
"I know, Frodo!" said Fredegar. "It does not really bother me overly much!"  
  
"This here is Merry Brandybuck," said Frodo as he introduced his cousin to him. "He is staying with me at Bag End. I'll be going back to Buckland with him at the end of summer."  
  
"Hi, Merry!" said Fredegar and Estella together, but Fredegar lowing his eyes fearful that he would begin to laugh at him as well.  
  
Estella smiled while she looked up at Merry and thought that he was the cutest boy that she had ever seen. He had a warm gentle face and wonderful kind smile. She loved the wavy light brown curls that hung just above his shoulders. When Estella looked up into his face she noticed the soft brown shade of his eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you Freddy. Frodo has been telling me all about you!" said Merry.  
  
Fredegar stretched out his thick hand for Merry to shake it. Fredegar smiled as he looked up at Merry when he took his hand.  
  
Frodo wiped his brow from sweating, because the summer day was becoming very hot. He looked down the road and wondered where his friend was off too. Frodo and Merry were planning to spend the hot afternoon swimming in the pond by Hobbiton. "Where are you heading on his hot summer day?"  
  
Fredegar looked at Frodo and said shyly. "I'm heading home, Mama is gathering berries to make her canned jellies. I thought we better go see if she needed our help."  
  
Merry looked at Frodo and shook his head not wanting to do any more work. He wanted to have fun this summer being away from Buckland and his parent's constant nagging him to finish his chores.  
  
Merry nodded his head towards the pond to go swimming and Frodo caught his gesture. "If you're not needed to help pick the berries, Merry and I are going over to the pond to swim. You could join us if you wanted too!"  
  
Fredegar imagined himself swimming with his shirt off and his pants legs rolled up. He knew it would only make the other children laugh and tease him all the more. "No thankee, Frodo. I better get back home!"  
  
Frodo and Merry waved at Fredegar when he and his sister turned and walked away from them.  
  
"Freddy, now those are nice boys! You should go with them swimming!" stated Estella.  
  
Her brother just shook his head, No.  
  
Fredegar continued slowly walking up the dirt path that headed towards his home. When he passed an open field he saw his mother with her basket in her arms.  
  
Fredegar headed towards their mother while Estella ran to greet her.  
  
"Mama!" shouted Estella as she ran through the tall grass. She pulled her skirt up high so she could run faster. Estella was four years younger than her brother who had reached his 10th birthday that was just last month. She was a slender lass, with long soft brown curls that bounced with each step she ran. She had big brown eyes and a warm gentle smile.  
  
Estella was delighted to see her mother as she slowly approached her. She grabbed her hand when she caught up to her. Estella was very excited after seeing a good batch of berries that her mother had picked that grew wild in the wooded area.  
  
The spring hardly rained at all and in the heat of the summer was making things dry up from lack of rain. Her mother had to walk a good distance to the small creek in the wooded area to find the berries. "Come on, Freddy!" shouted Estella. "You must hurry! I want to show you all the berries Mama found. Mama is going to make her finest jellies this evening!"  
  
"Yes, Estella. I know all about Mama's jellies. It's just too hot to run!"  
  
Rosamunda Bolger wiped her kerchief to her brow when her son caught to her. Her chubby cheeks and double chin was fiery red from her overweight stature and the heat. Her light brown curls hung wet about her brow from how badly she was sweating. Her neat tied bun began to fall underneath the crisp white kitchen bonnet that she worn on top of her head. She huffed and puffed looking at her son. "I never seen such a hot summer as this one!"  
  
Fredegar looked inside his mother's basket and commented. "Looks like you have been successful in getting a good basket full of berries!"  
  
Rosamunda nodded lifting her basket to show her son. "I had to walk a good distance, too. The bushes behind our home barely have any leaves let alone any berries this year. The heat is drying out everything. The only thing that seems to grow is the wooded area down by the creek. If we do not get rain soon, we'll lose them as well!"  
  
Fredegar looked up towards the sky and could not spot any clouds. Only the hot summer sun that beat down upon them.  
  
Taking his mother's basket, Fredegar walked his family back home.  
  
~*~  
  
Placing her basket on the table, Fredegar watched his mother take out the canning jars and pots to make her jelly. "Mama, it's almost too hot to be canning today! The house is already too hot to bare!"  
  
Rosamunda nodded at her son and wiped her brow again. "Tomorrow is going to be just has hot. The berries will not keep and if the jelly isn't prepared now, we won't be having nothing for our cakes!"  
  
Fredegar took the bucket of water and dumped it into the pot for his mother and began to wash the berries. She noticed her son sweating with his effort to help her. Feeling sorry for her dear son and wanting him to enjoy his day rather than being stuck in a hot kitchen all day, she turned to him. "You take Estella and go outside to play. It'll be much cooler outdoors than it is in here." Rosamunda opened the window wide and could feel the warm breeze coming inside her hot small kitchen. Fredegar smiled at his mother and walked over to his sister.  
  
Fredegar took Estella's hand and they both walked outside. "So where would you want to go play?"  
  
"Let go over to the clover patch. It's a much cooler little spot!" said Estella.  
  
Fredegar watched his little sister running ahead of him while he just walked slowly following her.  
  
Fredegar knew that her anticipation for her upcoming birthday is what kept her excited and joyful even through this hot summer day.  
  
Fredegar sat down in the clover patch and was amazed how cool it felt just sitting there. Estella lying down on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. Stared up at her brother, she looked at him. "So what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Nothing, just stay cool!" said Fredegar. He smiled at his sister as he watched her.  
  
"How about going to the swimming pond! I hear the other children were all going over there this afternoon. That should keep us cool enough!" said Estella.  
  
"No!" shouted Fredegar a bit harsh at his little sister.  
  
Estella looked at her brother and saw his sad face. "Don't let their teasing stop you, Freddy?"  
  
"It's pretty hard not, too!" said Fredegar as he took a plump arm and placed it down onto his lap and rested his chubby chin in his palm of his thick hand.  
  
It broke Estella's heart seeing how miserable her brother was that the other children would not except him nor seen how special her dear brother was to her. She reached her arm out to him and gently stroked his hand. "It's okay, Freddy. I'm here and we can always play together. I love the games we think up!"  
  
Fredegar smiled at his sister and thought about a fun game. "Let's see who can find the first four-leaf clover!"  
  
Estella's eyes lit up with a big smile on her face. She quickly ran her fingers through the thick clover and began to count the three little leaves on each small stem.  
  
On and on they searched the small field of clover. Fredegar watched his little sister as she searched as fast as she could. Fredegar look at one small clover and he taught he miss counted, but sure enough it was a four- leaf clover. He rushed to pick it making sure it had a long enough stem. He proudly held it up to his sister to announce that he had found it.  
  
"Let me see it!" shouted Estella. "Freddy this is wonderful! You see now your luck will be changing. Hurry make a lucky wish!"  
  
Fredegar giggled at seeing the excitement on his little sister's face and thought about how much he loved her. He closed his eyes tightly and thought about a lucky wish just for her. Saying to himself, 'I wish for Estella to always be as happy as she is now!'  
  
"I know what you wished for, Freddy! I know it will come true for you!" stated Estella. "Now don't tell me what you wished for. By keeping it a secret will make it come true!"  
  
Fredegar hugged his little sister, "I only hope that this special little wish will come true for me!"  
  
"Let's go home and show Mama our four-leaf clover! Maybe she'll have the jelly done by now and we can have a small tasting of it," said Estella as she jumped to her feet in excitement.  
  
Fredegar took his sister's hand as they both walked all the way back home again.  
  
~*~  
  
The next couple of days, Rosamunda had to go to the market and asked Fredegar to go with her. Their father was going to stay home today to rest and spend sometime with his six-year old daughter.  
  
Rosamunda smiled at her son as she whispered to him. "Your sister's birthday is this weekend and we have to get her something really special at the shop in Hobbiton. I saw a small doll in the store last week and with the trade of my jellies, I should be able to get it."  
  
Fredegar knew that was going to make Estella especially happy, because she would run into the store to make sure that the doll was still sitting on the shelf. She would touch the small wooden feet of the doll and stroke it's tiny little dress.  
  
Fredegar had hoped to have enough coins in his pocket so he could afford to have the stone maker dip the clover in his silver, then it could be saved forever. He saw a special little chain that would make a wonderful necklace for his little sister. That way, she could always keep the four-leaf clover around her neck and always remember just how much he had loved her.  
  
Fredegar was eager to see the stone maker.  
  
When his mother went inside the store with her basket of jellies, Fredegar tip-toed away to the next store to talk to the stone maker. Opening his door, Fredegar strolled in and walked right up to the stone cutter. Fredegar pulled out the four-leaf clover and handed it to him. "I have a special request, Mr. Boffin. I have found a four-leaf clover the other day and pressed it in a book. It is nicely flatted and dried out. I was wondering if you could seal this clover in silver?"  
  
Mr. Boffin examined the four-leaf clover carefully. "I'll have to fire my silver pot up to melt my silver. It'll cost you five pence for the silver!"  
  
"Five Pence!" said Fredegar with a worried expression on his face. Five pence was all that he had in his pocket. "That all the coins I have! I wanted to buy that necklace so she could wear this clover around her neck for her birthday!"  
  
Mr. Boffin looked at Fredegar and looked at his dirty floors and dusty countertops. "I'll tell you what, boy! You do the sweeping and dusting for me and I can see my way of giving you the small chain for a bracelet."  
  
Fredegar thought a minute as he considered Mr. Boffin's offer. Fredegar nodded his head. "You got yourself a deal there, Mr. Boffin. I'll have your store clean as can be."  
  
Fredegar grabbed the broom and began to sweep the dirt from the floor, while Mr. Boffin went into his back room to fire his silver pot.  
  
When Fredegar finished with the sweeping. He took out the dusting cloth and began to dust all the shelves and countertops. One of Mr. Boffin's rings fell on the floor by accident from brushed it off with his dusting cloth. Fredegar chased after it as it rolled under a counter. Getting on all fours, Fredegar reached his thick hand under the counter to retrieve it trying to reach it.  
  
He heard the front door open and he shouted. "I'll be with you in a minute!"  
  
"So what do we have here?" snarled Lotho, who looked over the counter to see Fredegar's big back end greeting him. Hearing Lotho's voice, Fredegar snapped around quickly and tried to get to his feet. While he struggled in the effort, his seam of his pants suddenly ripped wide open. His face throbbed from being so embarrassed as Lotho held his stomach laughing. "Fatty, Fatty, two by four, his butt so big his pants tore! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
Fredegar just stood there looking down to the ground not saying a word. Mr. Boffin hearing the commotion came out from behind the door from his worktable. Seeing Lotho teasing Fredegar made Mr. Boffin angry as he snapped at Lotho. "If you don't have business here, Lotho! I want you to leave this minute!"  
  
"Oh, but I do have business here, Mr. Boffin. My mother, Lobelia has sent me to pick up her ring that you have repaired!" smiled Lotho in a sneer.  
  
Mr. Boffin looked at the countertop where his last put the ring down, but it was not there. Fredegar opened his thick hand and gave it to Mr. Boffin.  
  
"Thankee, Fredegar. You're a good lad!" said Mr. Boffin.  
  
Handing Lotho the ring and taking his coin. He watched as Lotho turned and walked out of his store.  
  
Fredegar just stood there motionless when Mr. Boffin returned to his worktable, while Fredegar finished dusting the shelves.  
  
Mr. Boffin returned after a short period of time and shown Fredegar the four-leaf clove sealed in silver. It was beautiful and it sparkled from the new coat of silver. The silver leaves and thin silver stem looked delicate when Mr. Boffin attached a small ring so it could be attached to the bracelet.  
  
Fredegar smiled at seeing the four-leaf clover on the chain of the bracelet and thought about his dear little sister's happy face when she would open this present.  
  
Fredegar wrapped it in tissue paper and tucked it gently into his pocket. Seeing his mother walk pass the store, Fredegar quickly thanked Mr. Boffin and handed him his five coins. "Thankee, so much, Mr. Boffin! My sister is going to be so happy on her birthday!"  
  
Fredegar turned quickly and walked out of the stone cutter's store. He called out to his mother, who turned and walked back over to greet her son. "So what were you doing in Mr. Boffin's store?" asked Rosamunda.  
  
"Just getting Estella something very special for her seven birthday!" commented Fredegar.  
  
He pulled the small tissue paper from his vest pocket and unwrapped it to show his mother.  
  
"Oh, Freddy! Your sister is going to have such a wonderful birthday. She will especially love your gift!" said Rosamunda.  
  
I would love to have your reviews on this story.. 


	2. Chapter 2 A Day For Estella

Chapter 2  
  
A Day For Estella  
  
Estella bounced out of her bed as she knew today was going to be a special day, her birthday!  
  
She quickly rushed to her dressing table and pulled off her nightshirt and tossed it to the floor. Grabbing her everyday dress, she rushed to put it on. Struggling with the buttons and the tie, she managed to fasten the dress. She found her crisp white apron and began to pull her arms through the shoulder straps and reached behind her to tie it. Opening her door, she headed to the kitchen where she knew her mother would already be up making the morning breakfast.  
  
Rosamunda greeted her daughter with a hug and a delightful "Good morning!"  
  
"But it's just not a good morning, Mama! It's my birthday! You haven't forgotten have you?" said Estella with a bit of a pout.  
  
Rosamunda giggled at seeing her daughter's slight disappointment. "Now how could a mother ever forget her child's birthday! Come, see! I have your birthday cake all ready and waiting for you!"  
  
Estella's eyes widened at seeing her wonderful birthday cake sitting on the countertop. It was a small round white-foam frosted cake with tiny strawberries circling around the edge of the cake.  
  
Estella touched her small little finger to the sticky frosting and brought it to her lips. The sweet texture of the cake made her lick her lips and smiled up at her mother. "Yum, that tastes just wonderful! I can not wait to eat my birthday cake!"  
  
Rosamunda giggled again and looked a bit stern at her daughter. "You'll have to wait until this afternoon when your party will begin. I've invited a few young lasses from Hobbiton all about your age to attend your party. It'll be a small little party, but a party none the less!"  
  
Estella jumped up and down with excitement. "Oh, Mama! Thankee! It sounds so wonderful!" Estella returned to her cake and imagined how much fun she was going to have on this day.  
  
Rosamunda returned to her cook stove and flipped the sausages as they sizzled and hissed in the pan. "It'll be wonderful, if you keep your little fingers off the cake!"  
  
Estella giggled at her mother, as she knew better not to touch it.  
  
Fredegar sat next to his sister and watched her from the side of his eyes. He smiled seeing how happy his little sister was. Her eyes sparkled and danced with anticipation for the party to begin.  
  
~*~  
  
Odovacar Bolger, Estella's father, set the tables outside on their front lawn just under the shade tree. The early afternoon was becoming very hot and humid and looked to be another unbearable day. While, Rosamunda hung painted paper lanterns from the tree. She placed little gift bags that she made for each girl and put her best homemade candy in each bag. The cake sat in the middle of the table.  
  
Estella came out from the front door and twirled around in excitement. She felt so grown up in the fine soft texture and laces of her party dress. Fredegar greeted her with a warm hug. "You look so beautiful, Estella!"  
  
Estella smiled sweetly up at her brother and hugged him again. "Today is going to be such a fine day!"  
  
Odovacar looked up at the clear blue sky and only notice one little white fluffy cloud over head. "My joints has been a aching and I'm betting it will rain sometime today, but seeing only one little cloud I would hardly believe it would rain!"  
  
Estella and Fredegar looked up into to sky and knew they needed the rain, but just like every other day, it was surely to be another very hot day.  
  
Mothers and daughters began to arrive and Rosemunda greeted them when she opened the gate to their front-yard. Odovacar set out the last of the chairs in the house so the ladies would have a comfortable place to sit.  
  
Rosamunda welcomed her sister-in-law with a hug. Hilbella Took was married her dear brother Ferdinand. She brought their younger daughter, Bella who had just turned four years old to the party. She also had a son who was closer to Estella's age and Fredibrand came reluctantly to her party.  
  
Angelica Proudfoots was her best friend even though she was a few years old than herself. Angelica was a wonderful friend and such a kind and gentle soul.  
  
There were other girls from families of the Chub-Baggins and the Goodbody sisters.  
  
The young girls raced over to Estella to give her their warm birthday wishes.  
  
By the time Rosamunda brought the sweet meats and seasoned fried tatters for their guests to eat, Rosamunda noticed that the cake was beginning to melt. The strawberry began to slowly drip down the side of the cake. The heat became too uncomfortable for the guests as the women folk took out their fans and began to wave them in front of themselves. Trickles of sweat began to fall from each brow and their appetites were lost in the heat.  
  
Even Estella began to pull at her pretty dress that grew uncomfortable. She wished she had worn her summer dress instead. She could feel the sweat slowly dripping down her back. The conversation turned dull and the weather was the top of their conversation.  
  
The girls opened their bags after they had a few bites of their party luncheon. However, when they reached into their bag, the candy was melted and stuck against the delicate paper bags that Rosamunda had made for her daughter's party.  
  
Rosamunda gazed at her daughter with sad eyes seeing how the heat of the day had caused her party to be ruined. She silently cursed the weather.  
  
Fredibrand saw how miserable everyone was and he remembered his invitation to go swimming. "The pond by Bywater is only a few miles from here, It'd be much cooler if'n we packed everything and headed over there!" Everyone looked with anticipation at their host.  
  
Rosamunda eyes shifted towards her daughter and saw her excitement in her face. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. We could make it a birthday picnic!" Estella jumped for joy and ran into the house to change her clothes to her summer dress. Everyone was excited except Fredegar. His eyes shifted from side to side and worried how he was going to get out of going to the pond.  
  
Odovacar went indoors and gathered a stack of picnic blankets, while his wife packed up the sweet meats and season tatters so they could snack on them once everyone was cooled enough. She asked her husband to get a keg of ale from the cellar so everyone could have something cool to drink. She packed some small tea bags to make the children some chilled tea.  
  
Once the basket was packed Odovacar loaded them into his flatbed cart and hitched his pony to it. The guests all climbed up into the cart and sat down looking so forward to spending the hot afternoon swimming and soaking their feet in the cool water. Estella noticed that her brother had not come out of his bedroom, so she ran back in to get him.  
  
"Freddy!" called Estella. "The cart is ready, you must hurry!"  
  
Fredegar looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet trying to think what he was going to tell his sister. "I'm not going, Estella. I just would not feel comfortable."  
  
Estella's face fell to sadness feeling so badly. "Please Freddy! It would not even feel like my birthday if you were not there sharing my special day."  
  
Fredegar looked that the disappointment in her face, and he changed his mind. For her, he would risk anything to make her happy. "Okay, Estella! I'll go!"  
  
Fredegar walked his little sister to the cart and sat next to her as their father snapped the reins to head the pony to the pond.  
  
~*~  
  
The pond area was packed full of hobbits from Hobbiton and Bagshot Row. Blankets after blankets lined the grassy area by the pond and there was picnic basket on each blanket.  
  
The younger hobbits sat in the cool water next to the shoreline while the tweens were out further in the waist high water. They all laughed as they ran around the pond, splashing each other. They could hear the girls squealing and giggling, as the boys would splash at them.  
  
The Older hobbits sat on the dock area and dangled their feet in the water. The ladies had their skirts wrapped up around their knees, sitting together gossiping with each other.  
  
Odovacar commented when he pulled his pony to a stop. "Looks like everyone had the same idea we have."  
  
Fredibrand helped the girls down from the cart while Fredegar grabbed the baskets and followed his mother so she could pick out a spot for them to have their picnic.  
  
Estella grabbed Angelica's hand and giggled walking shyly to the pond. They stuck their toes into the water and felt it coolness. The Chubb-Baggins girls squealed when they ran into the water and jumped down to soak themselves all at once. They splashed Estella and Angelica to get them wet so they would join them.  
  
Fredegar was relieved to see Samwise Gamgee sitting at the end of the dock with his father, the Gaffer. He decided to join him. When he greeted Sam, it was not long until Frodo, Merry and his cousin Pippin swam over to join them.  
  
"Come on in, Sam and Freddy!" shouted Frodo with excitement. The water is only waist high!"  
  
Both Sam and Fredegar shook their head at the same time. "I'd sooner face wolves or snakes than getting my trousers soaking wet. If you understand me, Mr. Frodo, begging your pardon and all," said Sam.  
  
Fredegar nodded in agreement with Sam. The Gaffer took his pipe from his mouth and looked towards Frodo. "It be queer and all for folk soaking themselves and acting like fish."  
  
Frodo laughed openly at the Gaffer and his opinions he had on everything. "You're right, Gaffer. However, the sun being as hot as it is, being a fish is to my liking!"  
  
Fredegar relaxed and felt comfortable sitting with the Gaffer and Sam.  
  
Lotho, hearing this, called out from behind Frodo. "Never mind those two, Frodo! They're just scared ninny-hammers of the water!"  
  
Sam snarled at Lotho and commented back to him. "I'll be telling you, Lotho. You come out of that water and I'll be showing you whose a scared ninny-hammer or not!"  
  
Lotho cringed knowing that Sam could easily back up what he was saying as he had felt Sam's knuckle sandwich a time or two. He backed away and swam back to his friend Ted Sandyman.  
  
Fredegar admired Sam and thought the world of him. He knew he was safe being with him. He continued to watch his sister laughing and playing in the water with her friends. He was so happy for her.  
  
When everyone had enough swimming and felt cool enough they headed back to the blanket to dry off in the heat of the late afternoon. Fredegar invited the Gaffer and Sam to eat with his family. He also waved for Frodo, Merry and Pippin to join them.  
  
Rosamunda was thankful she over packed her basket as she had plenty to share with everyone. She accepted many complements of her fine cooking and smiled seeing everyone enjoying themselves. She knew Estella was having the time of her life at her party.  
  
When the meal ended, Rosamunda took out her present and handed it to her daughter. She had it wrapping in soft tissue paper and tied her prettiest ribbon around it. She giggled seeing how excited her daughter was as she unwrapped it. Seeing the doll that she had admire for months, she squealed with delight and hugged the small doll in her arms. The other girls all asked to hold it and Estella passed it around to her friends.  
  
Fredegar pulled the small tissue wrapped gift from his vest pocket and handed it to his sister. He smiled as he watched her carefully open his gift. When Estella pulled the bracelet with the four-leaf clover from the tissue she ran to her brother and hugged him. "Oh, Freddy! I've never had such a fine gift! Our four-leaf clover! It's beautiful and now we'll have it forever!"  
  
Estella almost cried as Fredegar placed it on her small wrist and clasped it closed. She turned it over and stared at the four-leaf clover. "Thank you, Freddy! Every time I look at this clover, I'll always remember the day we found this and remember just how much I love you!"  
  
Fredegar smiled seeing her admire his gift. "You're welcome, Estella! Happy Birthday! I love you too!"  
  
All the hobbits joined in to cheer Estella's birthday.  
  
A shade began to appear overhead and the hobbits looked up towards the sky. One single fluffy cloud hung in the sky and seemed to grow bigger. It was the most beautiful cloud. There was nothing like it that they had ever seen. It seemed to explode in size as it grew bigger and thicker before their eyes.  
  
Everyone commented on the wondrous colors of deep reds, bright sunshiny yellows and soft velvet gray or silver. There were 'oohs' and 'ahs' as if they were watching skyrockets going off from Gandalf's firework that he would bring with him when he would visit.  
  
Soon the cloud seemed as tall as a floating mountain of splendid colors over their heads. Rosamunda stood up, as she wanted to get a better look of it. She walked backward staring up in the sky so amazed at what she saw.  
  
Suddenly, she tripped over a rock buried in the ground. Rosamunda screamed out in pain as she fell upon her ankle.  
  
Odovacar ran to his wife's side and held her. She cried and sobbed while he held her. "I think I broken my ankle!"  
  
Odovacar kissed his wife's brow to comfort her. "Don't worry my dear, I'll get you to the healer to tend you poor ankle! Fredegar! Come here and help me!"  
  
Fredegar and Sam with his father's help lifted his mother into the cart.  
  
Odovacar called over his shoulder to his son. "Fredegar, take your little sister home, we'll be there as soon as the healer has bandaged your mother's foot!"  
  
Fredegar took Estella's hand and waved to the hobbits their good-byes. Estella held on to her doll and cuddled it next to her as she walked beside her brother. "This has been the best birthday that I have ever had!"  
  
She turned the bracelet over and looked at the shiny four-leaf clover. "I just love my new bracelet, Freddy! I have an idea, why don't we go to the clover patch and see if we can find another one!"  
  
Fredegar chuckled at his sister, but since it was still early enough he did not think nothing wrong with it. He knew their house would be so hot just to sit and wait. "That would be great and besides, I'd love to watch the beautiful cloud some more!" said Fredegar.  
  
They sat on the small patch of clover and stared up at the cloud. They noticed it had lost it beautiful color and became blacken gray. Thunder cracked in the thickness of the cloud that now covered the entire sky. It became suddenly cool as the wind began to pick up rapidly. Sprinkles began to fall and they shouted with delight. "It's finally raining! Yay!" They danced in the coolness of the late afternoon. The wind blew their hair about them and became damped with the raindrops.  
  
Fredegar looked at the cloud again and it seemed to hang low in the sky that looked like huge biscuits. The wind seemed to swirl in a circle motion and they could feel the wind sucking them upward.  
  
Fredegar had never seem such a sight and he became fearful. His eyes widened in fear and grabbed his little sister's arm firmly. Dragging her against the wind that was all about them, he forced her to climb the low hanging tree.  
  
"Hold on tightly!" He shouted against the roar of the wind that was pulling at them. Even the tree seemed to bend toward the low swirling cloud over their heads.  
  
Estella began to cry from fear when she felt her legs being pulled upwards into the swirling cloud. Fredegar wanted to get a better hold on his sister and tried to get around her. He took one step on the branch that was next to her and he felt it break under his weight. He lost his grip in the high wind and felt himself falling downward. He hit the ground hard and rolled down the small hill and into a gully.  
  
Fredegar heard his sister's screaming and looked up as he lay on his back. He saw his sister's legs being sucked into the swirling cloud as if she was floating in the air. The branch broke off from the tree that she had a hold of and within a second she was gone inside the cloud.  
  
Fredegar screamed in horror and disbelief as the low swirling cloud suddenly pulled upward into the sky and whisked away to the north by the force of the strong wind.  
  
Suddenly it was calm and the wind had stopped.  
  
Fredegar stood in shock as he stared blankly into the sky. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Renaming of the Bolgers

Chapter 3  
  
The Renaming of the Bolgers  
  
The Bolger's house was completely silent and their world seemed to come to a halt. Fredegar walked around in a daze for the next week, only going through the motions of daily activities.  
  
They had searched for Estella, for days. Every hobbit for miles came to search, but never found a trace of the little girl. She just simply vanished. Fredegar was questioned and questioned and he told his story over and over again. Each time more painful in his memory. The sounds of her screaming haunted every second he was awake and in his dreams he saw her being sucked into the swirling cloud. If only he did not fall from the tree, perhaps he could have saved his dear little sister. It was his fault, it was because he was so fat that the branch broke, it was he, who wanted to see that villainous cloud that caused his little sister to be taken away from him. Her sweet little face and soft brown eyes were now forever preserved in his memory, never to age. Tears fell in despair from his eyes. "My poor little Estella. How I loved you, my dear sweet one!" Fredegar cried into his pillow. His heart broke into pieces when her tender innocent young face came to his mind. Fredegar sobbed long into his pillow until he felt like he was going to curl up and die.  
  
Rosamunda was inconsolable in her grief. She would not get out of her bed and cried constantly. Her heartbreaking sobs drifted throughout their house.  
  
Fredegar could not bear the grief he witnessed from his parent's despair and only increased his sense of guilt.  
  
When the weeks came to an end and still not a sign of Estella, it was time to set her memory to rest. They had a funeral for her with an empty casket, but it hardly felt the same knowing she was not truly buried in their family's gravesite, she was somewhere else. Her parents found no rest.  
  
~*~  
  
Annegrin Took came out of her home when the storm finally blew over her house. Branches covered the ground of the North Farthings of Long Cleeve. She called to the orphan children that she cared for to gather all the broken branches for their evening fire. Ten children from variety of ages climbed out of the cellar.  
  
Annegrin stroked her gray streaked hair to straighten the few lose curls that had fallen when she raced into the cellar when the storm first hit. Her soft brown eyes roamed over the sight of debris that lay all over the ground in front of her. She pulled at her apron and retied the bow around her thin waist. She called the last child who came out of the cellar to grab the baskets and hand them out to the others. When the child handed her a basket, she began to take smaller branches and break them into smaller pieces so it would fit into her basket. She turned and watched the older girls as they stacked the bigger branches in a pile to be sawed down later in the day.  
  
The Northern Tooks knew that if a child was orphaned they all seemed to end up at Annegrin's home. She was a kindly hobbit that loved children and never turned a child away from her door. Even if she had to thin her soup to feed the children, still there was plenty for all to eat.  
  
Her husband Ellderbras was a gray haired hobbit with long deep wrinkles and weathered leathery skin. Even though his stature was small he was still considered a very strong hobbit. He kept his home running like the chieftain overseeing his clan of the Northern Tooks. When he barked the children snapped to attention.  
  
He often badgered his wife for her coddling of the children. When the children found themselves in mischief, she would do her best to keep it a secret from her husband, as he would hand out discipline with a heavy hand. She never approved of his strict ways.  
  
Annegrin bent down and gathered more branches from the ground. She heard a couple of the girl's shriek in horror. Dropping her basket she rushed to their side.  
  
There, lying on the ground a small child covered in mud and leaves. They noticed that the girl held on to a thick branch with both her small hands. Annegrin tugged the branch from the little girl's grasp and brushed the leaves from her face and hair. She saw she was still breathing, but unconscious. She could see a large bruise on the side of her head, but no other injuries. Annegrin tried to awaken her gently but the little child would not stir. She picked her up in her arms and carried her inside.  
  
Taking off her ragged clothing that was tore to shreds and filthy beyond all measure. "Awe, you poor dear! Another street urchin forced to live by her owns means! Don't you be worrying yourself, none! Old Anne has a home and a heart big enough to care for one more child!" Annegrin talked to the child as if she could hear every word. She looked at the bracelet on her small wrist and unclasped it. "A lucky clover! Not so lucky fer yourself, my dear, as it were!" Annegrin tucked it into her pocket for safekeeping. She knew that especially her husband would take it, if he saw the trinket and sell it to add more coins to his own pocket.  
  
She washed the little girl and dried her in a warm thick towel. Finding a nightshirt she dressed the little girl. She added another thick quilt around the child to keep her warm.  
  
Ellderbras walked into the bedroom and his narrow eyes glared at his wife when he looked down at the little girl. He snarled sharply. "That's it, Anne! We're not taking in another starving urchin! When she awakens, you'll be sending her on her way!" He picked up her torn filthy dress and examined it. "This one looks more poorer than the others that has wandered into our home."  
  
"Have you forgotten, Ellderbras! My own humble beginnings, I too, grew up in the streets, ragged and starving. Not so very different from this young one here!" said Annegrin with a sadden expression upon her face when her own memories rolled back in her mind. "I know what the streets hold for this lass, and I'll not be sending her away! I'll leave meself with her, if you be forcing me!"  
  
Ellderbra's toss the girl's filthy dress upon the clean washed floor. He knew all ready that he could never change his wife's head strong ways. He thought at least he'd have another worker to help in his fields. "Have it your way, Anne! But she'll be working the fields just like the others!" He turned and stomped off, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
Annegrin walked over to the stove and took out the last of the stewed canned meat and counted out the portions. Knowing she did not have enough, she took her knife and cut the small chunks of meat so everyone would have a few bites for their supper. She diced some fresh carrots and tatters to add to the stew. While it simmered on the old cook stove, Annegrin saw the little girl beginning to stir in her bed. She watched the small child and it broke her heart as she moaned in pain in her dreams.  
  
Annegrin jumped with a start when the little girl suddenly sat up in bed with her eyes open wildly in fear and a scream that pierced the silence of the room.  
  
Annegrin ran to the girl's side and wrapped her arms around her. Holding her tightly, Annegrin comforted her until she was calm. "You're safe, little one. Safe as can be! Old Anne is here and not letting a thing harm you none!"  
  
Annegrin began to sing to her and her song gentled the fearfulness of the little girl.  
  
She looked up into Annegrin's face and saw the kindest eyes that smiled down upon her.  
  
"Tell, Old Anne, who you are?" she asked gently.  
  
The little girl seemed to struggle as she tried to recall what her name was. "M-my name?" The little girl looked wide-eyed into Annegrin's face hoping the gently women could tell her. Her head throbbed in severe pain and she grasped her brow with her hand. Recoiling from the pain she felt from the large bruise on the side of her head, she grimaced in pain.  
  
"There, there, now!" said Annegrin laying her down upon the bed and she began to worry for the little girl. "Don't be worrying yourself none. You got yourself a big bump to the side of your head. Mores the pity that you taken a blow from the falling branches of the storm you was in!"  
  
Annegrin's words did not make any sense to her, nor did she understand what she was talking about. 'Storm, what storm?' she thought to herself. She had no memory of a storm and she had no memory of anything of her past. Fear raced through her heart as she became so confused and in so much pain.  
  
Annegrin raced to her kitchen and pulled the small box from the cupboard. She looked inside and saw that she only had one pack of powder left. She worried how she was going to replace the powder if she used it now. Opening the powder, she slowly cut a small portion of it and added it to the tea for the little girl. She knew she was suffering in pain and needed this medicine to help her.  
  
Sitting beside the little girl, Annegrin gently coaxed her to take a few sips, "This will take the pain from you and help you sleep some. Now, don't go fretting yourself none. It's the bruising upon you head and the pain that taken your memory. It'll come back fer you, when you're ready!"  
  
Annegrin helped the little girl sip the tea. She fluffed the pillows and lying the little girl upon the pillow, she said to her, "Until your memory comes back, let Old Anne call you, Poppy! That was the name of me poor little lass that was taken from me with the sickness many years ago! Your looks are even close to me little one back then. Sweet as a flower, by my thinking!"  
  
Annegrin stroked Poppy's face gently and hummed a sweet song until she fell asleep.  
  
Annegrin heard the door open and the children usher in the baskets of cut branched for her cook stove.  
  
She raced over to them and told them to quiet themselves. Pointing to the door, she waited until they were all outside before she took her rocking chair and sat it next to Poppy's bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Fredegar sat outside of his home when Frodo and Merry walked up to his home. Seeing Fredegar lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed them.  
  
Frodo cleared his throat trying to get his attention. Fredegar slowly raised his tear strained eyes towards Frodo and then to Merry.  
  
"Oh, Freddy! I am so sorry about your sister!" said Frodo and he lowered himself down to face Fredegar. He put his arm around his shoulder. "If there is anything I can do, please let me know!"  
  
Fredegar looked at Frodo with a sad expression upon his face. "You can call me, Fatty! Fatty, is now my name that I'll be answering to from now on!"  
  
Both Merry and Frodo looked at each other in surprise.  
  
Frodo's face fell as he looked at his friend in confusion. "What is this all about, Freddy?"  
  
Fredegar cast angry eyes upon Frodo and he snapped at him, "Fatty! You hear me, Frodo! You call me Fatty! Freddy is what she called me! When I hear Freddy, it tears my heart to shreds!" Fredegar burst out in tears sobbing and he covered his eyes with his thick chubby hands.  
  
Frodo's heart broke for his friend and he gently stroked his curly brown hair. "Okay, Fatty! But I say your name with the tenderness that comes from my heart in greeting the dearest of friend!"  
  
Fredegar nodded and placed his arm around Frodo as they both hugged each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ShireElf: Hi ShireElf, I was so glad to see a review from you! You are Awesome! When I was watching a movie over the holidays, I got this idea of this story! I sure hope you will enjoy this! Poor Estella has gone on a journey that will change her life and those that knew and loved her...  
  
Skittles Are Candy: Thank you so much for your review! It really keeps me writing in knowing that others are enjoying my little stories.  
  
Sweetbriar: I was not aware of the maturity of the hobbits....raises eyebrow and shifts my eyes from side to side..Thinking, thinking! Loveofthering calls to Gandalf and asking him for his help! He waves his staff in the air and grants Estella and Freddy maturity of age for their young years! Loveofthering, kisses Gandalf's feet for fixing the problem. "Nice Wizardesses!" Loveofthering slithers over to the computer and strokes it gently, "My precioussssss!" Then she takes her long thin fingers to the keyboard and begins to add this chapter to the story!  
  
Sorry about making a mess of the story so early on! I always learn something new each time I write!  
  
MlynnBloom: What can I say, I became bored over this vacation and my Precious keeps calling me to write! Really when I was watching a movie on our VCR, I got this idea to tell Estella's story of falling in love with Merry. You know me by now, I have to put her through all sorts of twist and turns in telling this story.  
  
Hopefully I'll keep it interesting enough to keep you interested and wanting to know more... So glad to see you back reviewing my story! Yippy! Loveofthering is dancing around and around the room cheering! 


	4. Chapter 4 Remembering Estella

Chapter 4  
  
Remembering Estella  
  
The new orphan girl lay propped up in bed with two thick pillows. The Healer had just finished examining her and returned to talk with the Tooks.  
  
Both Ellderbra and Annegrin sat at the table to hear what he was going to tell them.  
  
Clearing his voice he began. "For the most part, this little girl will heal fine. However, she still does not have any recall of her past. I have checked around the villages and no one is missing a daughter. We don't know where she comes from. Her memory should come back on it's own, but it could take sometime. She will need a lot of encouragement and constantly being shown things that could trigger her memory. I'll leave you some powder to help with her headaches or pain that she is experiencing. Just be patient with her and let her memory come back to her in her own time. Trying to push her too soon could cause greater harm for her."  
  
The healer handed Annegrin a few packets of powder and bid them farewell.  
  
Annegrin got Ellderbra to agree not to push the girl's memory and just let it happen on its own.  
  
Annegrin put her hand in her pocket and felt the small little bracelet with the four-leaf clover on it. If anything, that little bracelet could help her memory. However, she was very reluctant to tell her husband about finding that on the little girl. She decided to wait a few days before showing this bracelet to the little girl.  
  
A few days passed by and Annegrin spent a lot of time taking care of the little girl that she called Poppy.  
  
Under the loving care of Annegrin, she began to feel much better with the healing of the bruise to the side of her head. The fogginess of her past was still with her, as she still could not remember who she truly was. Annegrin enjoyed telling her the many stories of her daughter, Poppy and the life that Annegrin had lived in the streets of the North Farthing. Those stories became real to Poppy because she could see them happening in her mind. She accepted them readily and allowed them to become her own memories of her past. When Annegrin realized that that this little girl had begun to believe herself to be Poppy, she did nothing to discourage her. Annegrin placed the small bracelet away in her locked jewelry box, never to be shown to her now adopted daughter, Poppy.  
  
Annegrin loved Poppy and knew in her heart that she could never let her go. It was as if her dead daughter had returned back to her.  
  
Whenever Ellderbra's would question her about his little girl, Annegrin's protective nature would take over.  
  
Ellderbra's commented when he approached his wife when she was making the evening meal. "Once the sick girl has healed, I'll have her climb the apple trees and collect the apples on the top branches. She's small enough to scurry up those trees!"  
  
Annegrin scowled at her husband. "Poppy will not do no such a thing! She'll stay by my side in the kitchen and help me with the cooking!"  
  
Ellderbra's raised his eyebrow at his wife in confusion. "Poppy?"  
  
Annegrin smiled as she looked directly into her husband's eyes. "Yes, Poppy! That is her name!"  
  
"No, Annegrin! That is the name of our daughter who is dead!" stated Ellderbra.  
  
Annegrin snapped at her husband. " Ellderbra! That child is mine and I claim her! You hear me! I'll not lose Poppy again! You have taken my baby away for me the first time, you'll not get another chance with this one!"  
  
Annegrin slammed her hand down on the countertop and the spoons rattled from the force of her determine blow.  
  
Ellderbra turned to his wife and spoken much more gently. "That's not fair, my dear! I never knew our daughter was that sick or I'd not have made her work the orchards picking apples!"  
  
"I'll never let you make that mistake again, Ellderbra! That girl is my child now. She is my Poppy to me!" snapped Annegrin.  
  
"That girl is a street urchin! Our daughter, Poppy died some fifteen years ago!" shouted Ellderbra. He looked at his wife with great concern thinking her hard life had made her weak-minded and he stared at her with widened eyes.  
  
"I've not lost me senses! I know that girl isn't our daughter! She's not recalling who she is, that blow to her head has left her totally nameless! I've given her the name Poppy and Poppy is who she will be!" said Annegrin and she suddenly burst into tears.  
  
His heart broke seeing his dear Annegrin crying. He remembered the day that their daughter had died. His wife's grief had almost caused her own death. He thought what harm could come of her claiming this child as her own. After all she was just a street urchin with no family who loved her. "Okay, Anne! If you wish to claim her as Poppy, I'll not be stopping you! You've had things hard in your life and you be deserving what little happiness this lass can bring you! If you claim her as Poppy, than Poppy is who she'll be!"  
  
Ellderbra hugged his wife to comfort her. He kissed her brow and wiped her tears away. "It'll be okay!" he reassured her.  
  
Annegrin nodded and turned back to her cook stove. "You best be getting those girls in from their labors. The meal will be ready shortly!"  
  
Ellderbra walked out of the kitchen and went to the fields to get the girls.  
  
The girls filed into the yard by the house and dumped their sacks of green beans and shelled peas into the wagon to be taking to the market and to be sold the next morning.  
  
Their backs ached from the hours stooping over the plants and picking their vegetable from the huge field where they planted them earlier in the spring. Two of the older girls put down their shovels next to the wagon and pulled their sacks from their shoulder. Ellderbra opened their sacks and dumped the tatters into a crate in the wagon. "You girls done a fair job this day. The crates are about full and will bring us a good coin in the morning! Will be buying the meat for the canning tomorrow!" said Ellderbra as he looked over their harvest. "Get washed up for evening meal! Annegrin has a hearty meal prepared!"  
  
Primenthia shoulders slumped after hearing they would be canning in the morning. Primenthia hated canning the most. Being the oldest of the group, Primenthia was twenty-years old. It would fall on her to do all the cutting of the meat. Her shoulders already ached from the long day of digging tatters from the ground.  
  
Pansy who had helped Primenthia with the digging offered to draw the water from the well for her so she could wash her hands. Pansy admired Primenthia and being only eighteen years old was her closest friend. They grew up together since they were first brought here after their parents had died from an illness when they were very small children.  
  
The other girls were close in age being anywhere from nine to sixteen. Daisy was eleven-years old with her sister Dotty, who was sixteen who helped pick all the shell peas in the garden. Their parents died in an accident and had no other family to take them in. The two sisters shared almost everything with each other, even a room with two little beds.  
  
Bella and Rosa were fourteen years old when they were brought to Elldergrin from the Shirriff after being caught stealing in the marketplace. The Shirriff found that they lived in the streets for years and had little memory of their parents.  
  
The five girls who picked the green beans came from the group of field workers that traveled around the shire. Their families abandon them when they were babies or younger children, telling the Tooks to watch over them until they returned when they got done with the season's harvest. However, they never returned to claim them. The field-hand girls names were nine- year old, Lilly and a ten-year old, Gem. There was sixteen-year old, Tilly and her seventeen-year old sister, Topez.  
  
One by one the girls filed into the house and began to set the table for the evening meal.  
  
Annegrin opened the bedroom door and escorted Poppy to the table.  
  
"Everyone, this here is Poppy! She has come to live with us!" said Annegrin.  
  
The girls all smiled at Annegrin as she introduced them to her newfound daughter. Annegrin sat Poppy next to her at the table and enjoyed having a younger child to care for.  
  
Nine-year old Lily plopped down beside Poppy and grinned at her. She was so happy to have a younger girl who was now the baby of the family. She welcomed her with a hug.  
  
~*~  
  
By the time the summer came to an end, Rosamunda began to pack up Estella's things. Fredegar helped his mother. She held the pink party dress with its rows of laces and ribbons that Estella loved in her hands to show Fredegar. "Estella's cute little pink dress. Remember Fredegar how she badgered me until I finished making this for her. How she loved the color pink and all these laces and ribbons!"  
  
Fredegar took the little dress after his mother folded it neatly and he stroked the soft fabric and remembered the day of her birthday that she wore it. He smiled to himself seeing her twirl around in it.  
  
Rosamunda placed a white kitchen cap and matching apron into the box. "Estella loved to help me in the kitchen with my jellies. She insisted that she needed an apron and kitchen cap that matched my own. She tried so hard to look like me when we made our jellies. I would giggle every time she would place this cap on her head. It was much too big for such a small child, but she was so proud of this cap. Here are the jelly stains on her apron where she would crush the berries for me."  
  
Rosamunda ran her finger along the stain and held it up to her face and began to cry.  
  
Fredegar put his arm around his mother. "I'm so sorry, Mama. If only I'd have known that cloud was so fierce, I'd have gotten Estella home sooner. It's all my fault! My poor dear sister!"  
  
Fredegar began to cry with his mother. Rosamunda pulled her son from her and looked deeply into his eyes as her tears still dropped down her chubby cheeks. "Fredegar, It's not your fault and you should not be blaming yourself none. Nobody knew that cloud would turn into something that it did. No one has ever seen such a sight before. Even I thought that cloud was magnificent. It's what broken my ankle and all. Walking backwards trying to get another look at it. I love you, Freddy! You' re my dear son and there is no fault on your part. You loved Estella as much as we all loved her. I don't want you to cry any more. We must remember our dear Estella with thoughts of how wonderful she once was and all the memories we hold so dear in our hearts. She would want us to be happy again and not remember her with such sorrow!"  
  
Fredegar wiped his tears from his eyes and hugged his mother again.  
  
~*~  
  
Poppy helped Annegrin in the kitchen cooking and canning. She enjoyed working in the kitchen. It gave her a sense of happiness as she worked side by side with Annegrin. A sudden flash went across her mind of another kitchen and wonderful smells that she could not identify. Poppy dismissed those memories, because growing up in the streets would have no kitchen to remember. She shook her head and returned back to the girls in the kitchen.  
  
Everyone had a job to do. Primenthia chopped the sections of thick chunks of meat and bone into workable sizes, while Pansy and Topez cut the bones from those chunks of meat. Daisy and Tilly cut the chunks of meat into small pieces.  
  
The younger girls Gem. Lilly and Daisy gathered the pieces of meat into a bowl and gave them to Annegrin who worked beside Poppy helping her season the meat, while Annegrin cooked them in her big pot. The kitchen smelt of sweet seasoning and savory scents of roasted meat.  
  
Dotty, Bella and Rosa washed the canning jars until they sparkled and helped fill the jars once the meat was fully cooked.  
  
The girls worked all day long in the kitchen and filled the pantry shelves full for another year.  
  
Everyday the girls worked washing, cleaning or gathering vegetables in the gardens. In the beginning of autumn Ellderbra would pick his apples in his orchard and sell them to the market. The ones he could not sell went into making all sorts of canning fixings. They made applesauce and cider. However when Annegrin would make her apple jelly, Poppy would get fierce headaches and a sick stomach. She could not figure out why.  
  
Then whenever Lilly would climb the trees in the orchard to pick apples Poppy would become very sick and constantly needed powder to help her.  
  
Annegrin would not allow Poppy to go near the orchard. It gave her a queer feeling about Poppy, since her own daughter had died in the orchard. She would take Poppy shopping with her to get her away from the farm and orchard during picking season.  
  
When the apples were finished and the last day of the harvest, Poppy helped the girls in the fields. She worked with Lily picking shell peas and giggled with the girl when she would tell her storied and jokes while they all worked. Annegrin would laugh with delight as she watched Poppy playing and working. Ellderbra had never seen his wife so happy than when she was with Poppy.  
  
Pansy dug in the field of tatters with Ellderbra and Primenthia. She saw something unusual in the dirt and she bent over to pick it up. Knocking the dirt from the thing that she found, Pansy realized it was a small wooden doll. It had small wooden feet and tiny little clothes. Ellderbra turned and looked at Pansy. "What have you found?"  
  
Pansy smiled when she looked over to Ellderbra. "I've found a small little doll! I bet Poppy would love to have it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I am glad you are still enjoying this little story. I left you at a terrible place not knowing if Estella who now thinks she is Poppy, if Pansy will give her the doll that could jog her memory or not. I'd love to see some more reviews and your thoughts on this chapter! Click the button and make me smile : - ) 


	5. Chapter 5 A Letter of Love

Chapter 5  
  
A Letter of Love  
  
Fredegar stood by the coach and waited with Sam for Frodo and Merry to come out of Bag End so they could say their good-byes to their friends.  
  
Fredegar was so happy for Frodo's friendship. It had helped him so much with healing his own heart from the lost of his sister. Frodo had lost both his parents and knew exactly how Fredegar felt.  
  
When he felt like crying, Frodo was always there just to listen or give him a warm shoulder to cry on.  
  
Sam too was wonderful, but he struggled in calling Freddy, Fatty. He did not like it none, but Fredegar insisted.  
  
Sam looked at Fredegar with a sad expression on his face. "It's sad saying good-bye to Mr. Frodo and harder doing the waiting for when he returns to Bag End," said Sam.  
  
"It's going to be a long cold winter without him!" said Fredegar.  
  
Sam looked up to see the door of Bag End open and seeing Mr. Bilbo with Frodo and Merry behind him. Sam had already loaded the bags in the coach and tied them securely.  
  
Frodo looked at Fredegar and opened his arms to his friend. "It won't be long and winter will pass by quickly. I'll be back here soon enough before you even miss me. I know Sam here, will always be around to keep you busy," said Frodo and then he turned to Sam. "Won't you, Sam!"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Frodo!" said Sam with a smile. "Mr. Fatty and me will be doing all sorts of things to keep ourselves busy. I've listened to enough stories of the elves and memorized them, too. That will keep Mr. Fatty's thoughts occupied until your return!"  
  
"You're a good friend, Sam! And I'll miss you more than you will ever know!" said Frodo. He reached his arms around Sam and gave him a warm hug.  
  
Mr. Bilbo waited by the door of the coach and watched Merry say his good- byes to his two new friends.  
  
Merry approached Bilbo first. "Perhaps my Da will let me come again next summer to spend sometime with you, Bilbo! That's if you approve of it!"  
  
Bilbo smiled at Merry. "You tell old Saradoc that I'll be expecting you next summer!"  
  
Bilbo hugged Merry and climbed into the coach.  
  
Frodo opened his arms to his uncle. "It's hard having two homes to live in. You're always saying good-bye to one and hello to the other. Some how, you are missing them both at the same time."  
  
Bilbo smiled at his nephew with pride. Bilbo squared his shoulders in a proud manner and looked long into Frodo's eyes. "Someday, Frodo. It's my hope to keep you here at Bag End. I am proud of you. You're a good lad, my boy!"  
  
Bilbo put his arms around Frodo and gave him a warm hug. Letting go of his nephew, he turned and held the coach door open for him. When Frodo climbed into the coach and shut the door. He sat down next to Merry. Both boys reached their hands out of the window and waved as the coach pulled away from Bag End.  
  
Sam turned to Fatty. "Well, I suppose that's it and all! How about returning back to Bag Shot Row with me, Mr. Fatty. We could help the Gaffer with picking his tatters. My brothers are all ready in the field working."  
  
Fatty nodded his head and waved at Mr. Bilbo as they watched him reenter Bag End.  
  
Sam and Fatty both walked down to the fields of Bag Shot Row.  
  
~*~  
  
Ellderbra took the doll from Pansy and tossed it into the burn pile. "She'll have no need fer dolls and such things. Toys are fer the uppity hobbits, not fer the poor folk of our kind. Dolls just give grand ideas in the heads of children. Back to work, now!"  
  
Ellderbra found more tree branches and leaves. He piled them on the doll. Taking a torch he tossed it on the burn pile and watched at the branches and doll caught on fire.  
  
Ellderbra turned and looked at Poppy and for a split second he too thought he almost saw his own daughter running and playing as she did many long years ago.  
  
~*~  
  
Years rolled by in the Shire and Fredegar aged to his thirtieth Birthday. He had seen a lot in the years of growing up in the Hobbiton. He remembered back to years past when those strange things that caused him worry. It all started with Mr. Bilbo's eleventy-one birthday party. He listened to Mr. Bilbo announce that Frodo would be his heir. That news made Fredegar very happy. However, after Bilbo grand speach, he suddenly disappeared. This had frighten everyone and caused a great confusion among the hobbits. He heard later that Bilbo had left Bag End for good and Frodo was now the new master.  
  
In this year, he also noticed that Lotho Sackville-Baggins had left Hobbiton and heard talk of him inheriting a plantation in the South Farthing. It was good news for Fredegar as Lotho always found ways to mistreat him whenever he would happen upon him. Even though he was happy to hear that Lotho was gone, the talk all over Hobbiton was queer. Rumors were told of Lotho was making a lot of money and buying all sorts of new property.  
  
What upset Fredegar the most was seeing all his friends and other having girlfriends and all the weddings happening around Hobbiton. Fredegar was still living with his aged parents and helping his father in his store. He longed to be married and have his own family. However, Fredegar never stood a chance with the lasses. He was not much to look at with his overweight stature and very round face. Even Sam, with a slightly overweight frame, had dances with Rosie and noticed how she would always watch Sam. Sam even confided to him that he thought Rosie was the loveliest lass that he had ever seen. Fredegar knew that Sam loved Rosie.  
  
Frodo was given a Birthday party for himself and for his aged old uncle, which was odd, because Mr. Bilbo was not living in the Shire any longer. Fredegar understood that Frodo loved to keep the stories going about the queerness of the Baggins as told by all hobbits in Hobbiton. Fredegar giggled at the pranks that Frodo would pull to keep that legend told.  
  
At the party that evening, Fredegar saw Old Farmer Boffin had himself a new wife. He was considered the ugliest hobbit in all the shire. Seeing his wife he was so surprised that she was half his age and very good looking. He heard the other hobbits talk about Farmer Boffin and told him that his wife's name was Prementhia and that she came from the North Farthing.  
  
Fredegar was curious enough to follow Prementhia and Farmer Boffin around the party. Fredegar poured himself an ale and sat down at their table. Fredegar was surprised that Prementhia sat down next to him with a couple other older hobbitesses.  
  
Prementhia smiled sweetly seeing Fredegar sitting next to her and she introduced herself. "I've not met you before?"  
  
"My name is Fredegar Bolger. It is nice meeting you, Mrs. Boffin!" said Fredegar shyly.  
  
Prementhia thought it was so cute to see an older tween so embarrassed to speak to a lass. "What do you do in Hobbiton?"  
  
Fredegar smiled and slowly lifted his eyes to her. "I managed my father's general store in Hobbiton!"  
  
"That is impressive, Mr. Bolger!" said Prementhia.  
  
Fredegar smiled with her comment and he began to relax some while they visited with each other. "I've heard tell that you come from the North Farthing. Is that were Farmer Boffin met you? Begging your pardon if my question is too forward and all!"  
  
Prementhia smiled at Fredegar. "Of course not! I met my husband through letters he wrote to my foster father. He arranged our marriage. It was only a few years ago that I met Mr. Boffin and then married him."  
  
Fredegar's ears perked up as he listened to her story. "Again not meaning to ask so many personal questions and all, but do you have sisters?"  
  
Prementhia giggled and understood why he kept asking her these types of questions. "Are you looking to get married some day?"  
  
Fredegar's ears turned a bright red and his heart beat wildly in his chest. All he could do was to nod.  
  
"I was an orphan child growing up with other girls. Our foster father is always looking for prominent hobbits wanting to marry off his foster tweens. I could send him a letter of introduction for you if you would like!"  
  
Fredegar sat up in his chair. "Oh, Mrs. Boffin. I would be so much into your debt if you would be so kind!"  
  
Prementhia nodded and asked. "You will need to write a letter to my foster father explaining yourself and your situation. He will then send you a letter from one of the fine girls old enough to marry."  
  
Fredegar thanked her over and over again. He promised to have a letter written the very next day.  
  
~*~  
  
A loud knock came from the door as Ellderbra strolled slowly over to answer it. His aged old legs now ached with severe pain from his joints and he was hunched over. His hair now whiten and his wrinkles deeply set.  
  
Opening the door, he saw a messenger with two thick letters. Thanking the messenger he took the letters and went to the table to read them.  
  
Opening his foster's daughter letter first. He began to read it. His brow raised after he read the introduction from her about a Mr. Fredegar Bolger looking to find a wife. His heartbeat raced as he read what a perfect gentleman Fredegar was and what a prominent position he held in Hobbiton.  
  
Ellderbra gathered the letters together and hobbled over to his wife's bedroom to read them to her.  
  
Annegrin was in failing health as her heart weakened daily. He gently woke her up and began to tell her about the letters he just received. "This is the answer to all of our dreams, Anne! Our Poppy has found a good hobbit to marry!"  
  
"No, Ellderbra! Not Poppy! Let Lilly marry first!" said Annegrin weakly.  
  
"Nonsense, Anne. This hobbit has a general store. Our Poppy would have a good life being married to such a fine hobbit. He is only thirty years old, just a few years older than Poppy! Don't you see, Anne! We're close to our ending in life and what better than seeing our girl happily married to such a prominent hobbit! She'd have the best of life!"  
  
Annegrin listened carefully. "Read me the letters!"  
  
Ellderbra read from the beginning of Fredegar Bolger's letter. He told her about his store and how much money they were making. He described his fine home with his family and all is friends he had in Hobbiton. He talked about all of his dreams and hopes for his future. He said that if he ever found the hobbit of his dreams that he would treat her as a queen and would love her forever.  
  
It was enough for Annegrin. She smiled a big toothless grin at her husband and nodded. "He sounds like the finest lad that I'd ever heard about," said Annegrin weakly. "Send in Poppy so I can tell her!"  
  
After a few minutes, Poppy entered the room. She sat down on the bed with her mother and stroked her aged old hand. "Poppy, my wonderful daughter. I love you more than any mother could possibly love her child. I have wonderful news for you that I want you to listen carefully. We have found you a husband to marry. You know it is our costume to find the right husband for our children. I want you to take this letter and begin to write to Fredegar Bolger. Please do not decide right now if you will marry him or not. I just want you to get to know him as much as you can before you decide. I'm getting on in age and my heart has grown very old. I'll not be with you long and I want to know that you will always be taken care of properly. He could give you a life that would make you proud. Take this letter and write to him now!"  
  
Poppy looked at the letters in surprise and then looked down upon her dear mother. Tears formed in her eyes seeing how old she had become and it hurt her in thinking that she would lose her mother soon.  
  
Annegrin touched her sweet face and smiled. "Now promise me that you will write him before you decide!"  
  
Poppy smiled and nodded her head. She bent down and kissed her mother.  
  
Taking the letters with her, she closed the bedroom door and walked to her room she shared with Lilly.  
  
"What do you have there, Poppy?" asked Lilly.  
  
Poppy looked at the hobbit she thought of as a sister and sat beside her. "It's a letter from a hobbit who is looking to get married. Mama wants me to write him. She feels that this hobbit would be perfect for me!"  
  
Lilly's eyes widened as she looked at Poppy. "I'd trust her opinion. She has married the rest of the girls to fine hobbits. Gem and Tilly both have the most wonderful lives and they are so happy!"  
  
Poppy read the letter and smiled. "He does sound like such a wonderful young hobbit and a owner of a general store. I love stores and shopping!"  
  
Lilly looked sad as she watched Poppy take out her pen and paper to begin her letter. Poppy looked over to Lilly and saw her sad expression. "What's wrong Lilly?"  
  
Lilly pouted as she replied. "It's just that I am a couple years older than you are and they still have not found me someone to marry, yet!"  
  
Poppy smiled as she looked at her friend. "I got an idea, I'll ask him if he knows of someone else that would be looking for a wife. Perhaps we could live close by each other and always be the very best of friends!"  
  
Lilly's eyes sparkled with hope, "Do you really think that could be possible?"  
  
"Yes, Lilly!" said Poppy. "At least I will try my very best to find you a husband in the same town that I will live!"  
  
Lilly ran to Poppy and put her arms around her. "Thank you, Poppy. You are so wonderful!"  
  
Poppy sat up late into the evening hours writing to Mr. Bolger. The more she said his name in her mind she began to think that it had a sound of familiarity to it, as if she had meet him in her past. She straightened her pink dress when she stood up and folded her letter. Placing it into an envelope. Leaving it sit on the table she turned to see Lilly all ready sound to sleep. She took off her dress and put on her nightshirt. Climbing into bed, she blew out the candle she laid down to sleep. In her dreams she saw strange imagines of herself lying in a field of clover. She woke in the middle of the night with a pounding headache. She reached for a powder and poured it into a glass of water and drank it down. She laid on her pillow and waited for the powder to take the pain away so she could sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6 From Crickhallow

Chapter 6  
  
From Crickhallow  
  
"Merry, just a little closer!" said Pippin while he stood on Merry's shoulders so he could peer into Bag End's window that was on the far side so no one would see them. This window was to Frodo's study and the two had just seen Gandalf enter Bag End with Frodo.  
  
"I can't see a thing!" stated Pippin again.  
  
"I can't move with you standing on my shoulders!" snapped Merry.  
  
"Why are you complaining, Mer! You're much bigger than I am! Now, take just a couple of steps. I'm almost close enough to see in!"  
  
Merry held with one hand around Pippin's foot and another against the outer wall of Bag End to steady himself. He lifted his leg and took one step, but Pippin began to wobble and his arms began rotating in a circular fashion.  
  
"Pip! Stop messing around! I can't hold you if you keep your squirming up there!" snapped Merry again at his wayward cousin. "Steady yourself!"  
  
Pippin did not like being up so high and it made him all the more nervous. He quickly grabbed onto the shutter of the window with both hands and his leaning only caused his unbalancing himself all the more. He tumbled against the wall of Bag End with a loud bang.  
  
Merry grabbed Pippin by the back of his collar and pulled him away from the wall. He held his mouth shut. "They had to hear that! Quickly behind that bush!"  
  
They both scampered off to hide.  
  
Sure enough Gandalf stuck his head out of the window and looking in both directions. Seeing nothing he closed the shutters and pulled down the window.  
  
"There up to something!" said Merry. "And I betting it has to do with something that Bilbo left behind for Frodo!"  
  
Pippin looked wide eyed at his cousin. "What are you thinking that could be?"  
  
"I've seen Bilbo walking one day and the Sackville-Baggins was a coming on the other side. Old Bilbo took out something gold from him pocket..." Merry stopped and looked at his cousin and thought better of telling him anything more because Pippin was known not to keep a good secret.  
  
"Well, what did you see?" asked Pippin becoming so intrigued with Merry's story.  
  
"I better not say anything more just yet, Pip!" said Merry as he looked at his cousin. "Frodo is acting more queer than ever. Something is up and I feel Frodo is in big trouble. We need to concern ourselves with helping him and not tellin of silly stories!"  
  
"What are you two doing behind those bushes!" shouted Sam as he caught the pair of feet sticking out from the bush.  
  
Merry and Pippin jumped being so startled by being caught by Sam.  
  
"Nothing, Sam! And be quiet about it!" said Merry as he shhhished him. Merry pointed to the closed window to the study and watched as Sam looked up towards the window.  
  
Sam looked suspiciously at Merry and then over at Pippin. "What is going on, sir; if you don't mind me asking?" Sam folded his arms and glared at the two.  
  
Merry cast a worried brow to Sam. "It's Frodo, Sam! Haven't you noticed his been acting more oddly than usual. I'm telling you, Sam. Our Frodo is in trouble!"  
  
Sam's eyes widened in fear and worry. He knew he could trust Merry and Pippin. If they thought something was up, than something was. "Mr. Frodo, in trouble. Well if trouble has a hold of my master, it'll take getting through me first!" Sam clutched his fists tightly as his eyes shifted side to side.  
  
"We need your help, Sam!" said Merry as he put his arm around his shoulder. "Frodo is not talking, trying to protect us, as it were. But we need to find out what's really going on. You can slip in and out of Bag End with ease, being Frodo's gardener and all. They'll not think twice of you listening in on what Gandalf and Frodo are talking about!"  
  
Sam nodded as he listened to Merry's plan. He agreed readily to help his master.  
  
Merry and Pippin watched Sam slip into Bag End and knew within moments that he would have the facts on Frodo.  
  
While they waited, they saw Fatty Bolger walking with a letter in his hand. Fredegar walked with a skip to his steps because he just came from the messenger's shop. This was the tenth letter he had received from Poppy and they had begun to get to know each other through their letters. Fredegar would send her poetry and told her things that he had never spoken to another person. Letting her see his true heart. With every letter, Fredegar was falling madly in love with Poppy. Even she had admitted her special feelings for him. Fredegar's heart soared in thinking of the next few weeks when he would finally be able to met Poppy face to face. She had asked him in her letter to come to the North Farthing to meet her family. Fredegar was so lost in his thoughts of Poppy that he did not notice Merry and Pippin standing in front of Bag End.  
  
Merry turned to Pippin. "If we're going to start a conspiracy to help Frodo, then we'll need Fatty on this as well."  
  
Merry and Pippin ran to Fatty's side. "What are you up to, Fatty?" asked Merry.  
  
Fredegar shifted his eyes from side to side with Merry on one side of himself and Pippin on the other side. He stammered not wanting them to find out that he had written a letter to meet a wife. "I-I-I have here.....um....Nothing!" He placed his letter into his pocket quickly.  
  
"Never mind about your little secrets, Fatty. We've got trouble here in the Shire. Trouble happening with Frodo! We need your help with this!" said Merry.  
  
Fredegar's eyes lifted up to Merry and then to Pippin in surprise. "Frodo is in trouble! Sure, you can count on me! I'd do anything to help Frodo!"  
  
Merry whispered as he explained to Fredegar. "We don't have all the facts yet! Samwise is listening in on Frodo and Gandalf. Something is up, I tell you! Frodo is doing his best to keep us from it. We must keep a close eye upon him. Seeing how we are his friend and relations and all, he really needs us now!"  
  
Fredegar remembered seeing Frodo in his father's store the other day. "Frodo has been selling off items from Bag End. Selling them really cheap and quiet like! I heard him tell my father not to say a word to others as he is parting with his goods!"  
  
Merry's eyes widened. "Then he is planning on leaving! I knew it! He's going after Bilbo!"  
  
Pippin swallowed hard with the news. "He can't be leaving us! Going off on an adventure without us!"  
  
"Don't worry yourself none, Pip! If we watch him careful enough, we'll catch him red handed trying to leave!" said Merry.  
  
Fredegar turned and stared at Bag End. He pointed to Sam as he just came out of the front door. "There's Sam, let's find out what he heard!"  
  
The three raced up to Bag End and were shocked to see Sam's white shocked face. Merry grabbed Sam by the shoulders and shook him. "What did you hear!"  
  
Sam eyes began to tear as he looked into Merry's eyes. "You're right, Mr. Merry. My master is leaving! Leaving for Rivendale! I heard Gandalf telling him not to say a word to anyone! Frodo is going to ask me to go with him and I will! I'll go to whatever end for my master! He'll be announcing it shortly at his birthday party!"  
  
Merry snapped another question to Sam. "Did he say anything about the trouble he is in?"  
  
Sam shook his head sadly. "No, but Mr. Gandalf's voice was very worrisome! Trouble is following him, that much I can tell from Mr. Gandalf's voice!"  
  
"Don't worry yourself overly much, Sam. I promise you'll not be going alone with Frodo. We're coming with you!" said Merry.  
  
Sam perked up knowing that Merry and Pippin would know what to do to help his master.  
  
Fredegar stammered at hearing Merry's speech. "I-I-I can't go. I can't go with you all! I must stay here in the Shire!"  
  
Merry looked at Fredegar. "It's okay, Fatty. I understand and all. It'll be Pippin and myself accompanying Frodo and Sam. However, you can keep the trouble from following us. Through them off our trail, as it were!"  
  
Fredegar nodded thankfully that he still would be able to help Frodo without leaving the Shire. He had met the girl that he would marry and if he left now, he'd never get another chance to marry her. He tapped the letter in his pocket as he thought about Poppy. His letters that he had received from her were promises of a life that he had only dreamed about.  
  
The four agreed to keep an eye open constantly tailing Frodo around the Shire.  
  
A few days went by and just like they had promised each other someone was always just a few feet behind Frodo.  
  
While sitting at the Green Dragon, Frodo sipped casually on his ale. He tried over and over again to work up the courage to begin packing and finding a buyer for Bag End. However, he always found and excuse not to. His nerves were raw, especially when Gandalf suddenly had to leave.  
  
Frodo didn't visit like he normally did whenever he stopped by the Green Dragon but sat by himself at the counter. Merry, Pippin, Sam and Fatty sat at the table and carefully watched him.  
  
Two older hobbits that lived on the far side of Bywater talked with each other. "My cousin's be telling me about queer folk about the boarders. Strange folk, not hobbits by all-accounts. Dark riders asking all sorts of questions!"  
  
Frodo looked the older hobbit in horror as his eyes widen in fear. His heart raced in his chest and he turned to take a look around the tavern. He spotted Merry, Pippin, Sam and Fatty. If he had troubles finding a reason to start his packing he now was totally convinced. He had no time to wait for Gandalf. He must act now and quickly.  
  
Frodo put on a courageous smile when he walked up to his friends and sat down next to them. Merry did not take his eyes off of him for a second as he worried about his friend.  
  
"I am in need of your help, my friends," stated Frodo in-a-matter-of-fact kind of way. "Especially you, Merry!"  
  
Merry sat up in his chair with interest as he stared at Frodo. "What kind of help, Frodo?" Merry's heart skipped a beat in the hopes that Frodo would tell them everything that was going on. He listened intently.  
  
"You know I have not been happy since Bilbo had left. Bag End is just too big for me alone. I decided to sell Bag End and find another place somewhere in Buckland. That is where you come in, Merry. Can you help me find a much smaller place so I can retire there?" asked Frodo.  
  
Ted Sandyman looked over his shoulder as he over heard Frodo talking with his friends. He leaned his chair a little closer so he could hear every word.  
  
Merry sat back in his chair, a bit disappointed, but willing to help Frodo in any way that he could. "I'll do some asked around and I'll back to you as soon as I hear word."  
  
Frodo looked at his friends and a deep sadness entered his thoughts. He did not know how he was ever going to be able to say good-bye.  
  
"I'll need all your help, if you're willing. Everything has to be packed up and moved. If you could bring your carts by once a new hobbit hole can be found. I'll be in your debt!"  
  
Sam turned to Mr. Frodo and looked into his eyes. Sam caught the deep worry and sadness of his master. "You can always count of me, Mr. Frodo. I'd always help you no matter what!"  
  
"I know, Sam," said Frodo, smiling at him. He was so thankful for Sam and his friendship with him. He could always count on him for anything. It broke Frodo's heart thinking about Sam. He knew he would not ever understand him just leaving without telling him why. Sam's heart was just too big!  
  
Ted Sandyman slowly made his way out of the tavern unnoticed by the five hobbits. He had big grin on his face as he took one more glance at them and turned to rush down the street.  
  
Pippin ordered another round of drinks as Frodo again settled himself in the chair and barely talked the rest of the evening. His mind kept wandering away from the conversation. Merry and Pippin both noticed it. They also noticed the Fatty was quiet as well, however he had a silly grin on his face the entire evening. Merry looked at Pippin and then back at Fatty. "So what is up with you, Fatty? You've done nothing but sit there the entire night with the silliest of grins!"  
  
Fatty moved closer to his friends and began to whisper as everyone leaned closer to hear him. "I shouldn't be saying a word, but you are all my friends. I do have a secret! I have found me a special lass who has asked me to met her family. In the next couple of weeks, I'll be leaving to the North Farthing!" said Fatty as he almost burst out giggling from happiness.  
  
Sam's eyes widened with surprise. He looked at Fatty and smiled. "Congratulations, Fatty! I am very happy for you, sir!"  
  
Fatty held his finger up to his lips to keep his friends quiet. "I'm not wanting it to get around just, yet. Keep this among just us for now!" said Fatty.  
  
Frodo reached his arm around Fatty and pat his back. "I'm very happy for your, Fatty! It's good to hear something wonderful happening for a change!"  
  
Both Merry and Pippin asked at the same time. "Who's the lass?"  
  
Fatty again shook his head to quiet them. "I'll not be saying anymore! I'll tell you when I know how everything is going to turn out!"  
  
By the time the five hobbit's left the Green Dragon, Frodo heard talk that he had gone broke and spent all the money his uncle had given him and had to sell Bag End.  
  
Frodo shook his head and knew how fast rumors could get spread around the Shire. He knew he must be very, very careful.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Lobelia and Lotho both showed up at Frodo's front door. It had surprised him immensely. Frodo invited them in. They sat long enough to work out the sale of Bag End, then Frodo insisted that they had to leave immediately. He told them that they could have Bag End after midnight of the following day. He also told them that he would have a key to Bag End at the Gamgee's home and they could get the key there.  
  
The two Sackville-Baggins argued that the Gamgee's would steal Bag End empty if he did so. This made Frodo angry and told them to leave at once!  
  
Frodo went back into his study after the S.B. had left. He found the key and placed it into his pocket. Turning he went to wake up Merry and Pippin who had spent the night with him.  
  
Frodo sat on the Merry's bed and asked him. "Merry is the guesthouse of Crickhallow still vacant?"  
  
Merry nodded, "Yes, Frodo. But that place is tucked far away from any traveled area in Buckland! Why, would you want to pick that place for your home?"  
  
"I need peace and quiet for my retirement! I don't want to be bothered any longer!" said Frodo. He looked at Merry and knew that his friend was not believing him. But for Merry's sake he must convince him.  
  
"Is that the real reason, Frodo?" asked Merry in hopes that Frodo would confide in him.  
  
Frodo only nodded. To distract his friend from asking any more questions he told him that he had sold Bag End this morning to the Sackville-Baggins. "We need to hurry, Merry. They bought Bag End and want me out by tomorrow at midnight!"  
  
Merry jumped from his bed and began to get dressed. "Don't worry Frodo. I'll take the first load over to Crickhallow and then speak to my father. I'll get him to sign the papers this morning!"  
  
Frodo looked at Merry with thankful eyes and his heart ached knowing he would never live at Crickhallow. He knew as soon as he would send Merry and Pippin back their homes that he would be leaving shortly after words. He only hoped his friend would forgive him someday for not saying a proper good-bye. Frodo's heart was torn into. "Will you go get Sam and Fatty? Have them bring their carts to the back of Bag End!"  
  
Merry and Pippin were out the door within minutes and returned shortly with the two hobbits and carts.  
  
Fatty waited by his cart when Merry came over to him. "You head out first, Fatty, to Crickhallow. Unpack everything that's in your cart and all the other carts that I'll be send you. Set-up the hobbit hole at Crickhallow just like it was at Bag End. Then Frodo will not miss Bag End so overly much!"  
  
Fatty nodded his head and climbed into his cart. Snapping his reins he began his journey to Crickhallow. Merry followed behind him and turned after the Branywine Bridge to his home in Buckland. He waved at his friend as they parted.  
  
~*~  
  
Fatty stopped the cart in front of the hobbit hole by Crickhallow and climbed down. The hobbit hole was so much smaller than Bag End and was weather beat from lack of care and paint. It broke Fatty's heart to see Frodo making this move from his magnificent home in Hobbiton. Fatty felt his heart become sadden thinking how much he was going to miss his friend, Frodo. That's if he was truly going away. Opening the door, he heading down the long corridor and looked side to side at the empty rooms. He planned out how he was going to make his home just like he remembered Bag End should have looked. He took his time cleaning and moving the boxes and furniture.  
  
He had the study almost set up just like it was at Bag End and he waited for the next cart to pull up. Seeing the desk, Fatty sat down in the chair and opened the top drawer. There was paper and an inkwell and he thought about Poppy and wanted to answer her last letter. He pulled her letter out again and reread it. He smiled at the pretty scroll of her penmanship and imagined her lovely hands as she wrote this letter. He stared at the last part of her letter and took in each word that she wrote. 'My father has agreed that we should be married and in the few letters that I have received from you, I look forward to giving you my answer when you arrive at our farm."  
  
Fatty's heartbeat wildly in his chest and could not wait until he would take the coach to the North Farthing and finally get to meet her. He whispered to himself. "Oh, Poppy! Please, see me for what is in my heart and not just see the fatness that surrounds me!"  
  
He searched for the quill and finding one, he sharpened it with his knife and dipped it into the inkwell. Carefully he began his letter to Poppy.  
  
"My dearest love, I say this without ever seeing you, but know in my heart from your letters that, I love you. I would be the happiest hobbit in the entire Shire if your answer is, "yes". My heart has only known loneliness but just knowing that you excite and you are but a few miles away, gives me hope to hold on too, for a life that I only dare dream about. I would give you my life and all that I own to be my wife. I would honor and respect you and do everything that I could to make you happy. I know if you looked deep into my heart you would see the love that would always be there for you. Until my arrival, I give you my heart to hold until I can see your beautiful face. All my love forever, Fredegar...."  
  
He folded the parchment and sealed it. Tucking it into his pocket he would mail it as soon as he could find a messenger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ MLynnBloom :I home sick with the flu and fever, but still I wanted to write the next chapter! I have a lot of plans for Merry and Estella to meet each other and for Freddy! But poor Fredegar, he is so in love with Poppy...I hope I can keep this interesting and enjoyable to keep reading and find out how this triangle of events will turn out for him.  
  
Skittles Are Candy: Poor Estella is so lost in thinking she is Poppy! Everything seems to keep Estella from finding out who she truly is! Thank you so much for your review! It keeps me writing....  
  
ShireElf : The triangle is just getting started and they will have to go through so much until Freddy finds what he has been searching for all of his life..... 


	7. Chapter 7 Have No Fear

Chapter 7  
  
Have No Fear  
  
Merry pulled his cart to a stop at Frodo's new home. He had the papers signed from his father and it was official.  
  
Merry picked up a big box and carried it into the hobbit hole. Merry giggled at seeing all the work that Fatty had accomplished when he sat down his box on the table. "You're going to make that lass a fine husband some day, Fatty!"  
  
Fredegar's face flushed a bright red color and he looked around the room. "Do you really think so!"  
  
Merry nodded and said, "Yes!"  
  
Fredegar was so proud of himself for making it as cozy for Frodo as he could possibly have done.  
  
Turning back to the box that he brought in he told Fredegar. "I had my Da sign the papers so Frodo can have this home. This was our guesthouse for visitors to Brandyhall. My mother sent over this box of fixings so we can make Frodo a decent meal once he arrives."  
  
Fredegar went through the box and saw bags of tomatoes and slices of cooked bacon. There were all sorts of other fixings and fresh spices. He picked up the box and carried it to the kitchen while Merry got more furniture from his cart.  
  
Together they finished cleaning and arranging most of the rooms. Merry went into the bathing room, as he knew that his father had kept three tubs and a copper for boiling the water for the guests that would stay there. Cleaning them out they set them up neatly so they all could have a bath once all their work was finished. Merry laid out soap, mats and towels for his guests.  
  
Merry looked outside and seeing that it was getting dark and still there was no sight of his three friends. He could not imagine what was keeping them. Merry paced back and forth while he waited. His worry got the better of him and he turned to Fredegar. "I'm going after them, Fatty! Something is just not right! They should have been here hours ago!"  
  
Fredegar also looked out the window and he too began to worry. "That would be a great idea, Merry. But what if you miss each other on the road. You would just wander around for nothing!"  
  
Merry thought a moment and then continued to pace. "It's better than just sitting here worrying. What if something awful happened to them?"  
  
Fredegar noticed the deep worry in Merry's face that made him become very worried also. He looked at Merry. "Then you better go!"  
  
Before Fredegar had the words out of his mouth, Merry was heading to the door, but paused a moment as an idea came to his mind. "Being on the safe side, pack some bags for traveling and keep them by the door. We may need them just incase! You'll have to trust me on this, Fatty. I know more than what Frodo is telling us!"  
  
Fredegar nodded and waved at Merry as he closed the door quickly to keep any light from view. Fredegar rushed off to the kitchen and began preparing the traveling bags so everything was ready.  
  
Once Merry was outside he ran to the small stable where the ponies were kept. He quickly prepared a pony and took off to find Frodo, Pippin and Sam.  
  
Fredegar wrapped a stack of blankets and tied each end together. He found small jugs to fill with water and made sure none leaked. He thought about what they would need to pack for meals out in the open range and sorting many different types of meals. He grouped them together and placed them into the bag.  
  
He searched the sheds and stables for all the rope he could find and wrapped them up tightly. Fredegar also spotted some extra tools that could be taken easily in a pack for cutting firewood and such things. Carrying them inside he found the bag for the pack pony and placed the rope in there.  
  
Fredegar did everything he could think of during his wait for his friends. The hours clicked by and he began to worry when there was still no sign of his friends. Sitting down on one of Frodo's comfort chairs, his eyes became heavy just listening to the stillness and quietness of this country home. The minutes ticked by and before he knew it, his eyes slowly closed shut.  
  
Fredegar was almost asleep when he heard the front door open quietly. His heart raced in fear. After all of Merry's warnings and the talk of trouble going on, he did not know what to think. He carefully moved to the shadowed part of the room and pressed himself up against the side of the wall. A small lantern beamed as a small figure passed by Fredegar. He took a deep breath and sighed when he saw Merry.  
  
"You scared the breath from me, Merry!" stated Fredegar when he walked back into the light from Merry's lantern. "Did you find, Frodo?"  
  
"Yes, he told me he'll be here shortly. I rode on up ahead of them so I can get their supper prepared. Mrs. Maggot sent this basket for Frodo. It's full of mushrooms!"  
  
Fredegar's eyes widened, "Mushrooms!"  
  
He lifted the towel that covered them and saw the largest mushrooms that he had ever seen before. He knew Farmer Maggot had the best in the Shire. It would be a fitting meal for welcoming Frodo to his new home.  
  
Merry snatched the basket from Fredegar and recovered them with the towel. "I'll put these in the kitchen for later!" Fredegar followed Merry.  
  
After placing the basket on the countertop, Merry turned to his friend. "Frodo will need a bath when he finally gets here. He is just exhausted after his day of trouble! A hot bath will make him feel so much better!"  
  
Fredegar had just enough time to begin boiling huge pots of water for a warm bath when Frodo, Pippin and Sam arrived.  
  
Fredegar heard knocking on the door and he rushed to answer it.  
  
Frodo, Pippin and Sam quickly entered, while Fredegar rushed to shut the door to keep out any light that may be showing.  
  
He followed Frodo through the rooms and smiled when Frodo commented how wonderful everything looked. Frodo stopped and looked at all his closest friends. Tears swelled up into his eyes from his pride and love he felt for them. He also felt a heavy guilt for not telling them everything.  
  
Merry saw the overwhelming look upon Frodo's face and he told Frodo to follow him. They all followed single-file down the hallway where Merry lead them into a room with a glowing fire and puffs of steam pouring from this room. Pippin almost jumped in the hot tub of water with his clothes on from being so excited.  
  
"Easy on, Pip! You can have a bath at the same time with Frodo and Sam. While Fatty and me make us a fine supper," said Merry.  
  
Within moments Pippin was pulled his clothes off and tossing them carelessly everywhere.  
  
They left to help prepare the meal so the three hobbits could enjoy their bath.  
  
Merry tied the lantern to a small hook that was mounted just above the center of the kitchen. This gave them the only light in this room. Since the kitchen was a small room the lantern hung low in the center of the room.  
  
Sam was the first out of the tub and all ready dressed when he entered the kitchen. He almost bumped his head upon the lantern when he suddenly turned upon seeing the fine seasonings lined up on the countertop.  
  
Merry's mother had packed these seasonings for them and he noticed a small little box filled with the finest salts that was made in the shire. Sam prized special seasonings because he mother taught him a lot about being a good cook. There was not a finer cook in Bagshot Row or anywhere else to Sam's thinking, who could make proper hobbit dishes.  
  
Sam dodged the lantern quickly before smacking his head. He approached Merry to ask him if he did not mind him keeping this special salt.  
  
Merry nodded his agreement, even though he thought odd that Sam would want something like that.  
  
While in the kitchen, they could hear Pippin belting out bathing songs and they heard the loud splashes of water being flung everywhere. Merry laughed at his cousin's songs and his enjoyment with his bath.  
  
Once the meal was finished Merry yelled out to Pippin. "If you're not out here in a moments time, You'll not get a taste of these here mushrooms!"  
  
Merry placed the big tray of seasoned mushroom on the countertop in the kitchen and turned to find the mugs for his friends so they could have a glass of ale to drink and toast to Frodo's new home.  
  
Merry heard his cousin's rapid pace as he ran from the bathing area to the kitchen. He didn't think to warn Pippin of the lantern that hung so low.  
  
Pippin rounded the corner to the kitchen and burst into the room hitting his head directly into the lantern that sent it swinging high almost to the ceiling. It stopped Pippin cold in his tracks and he seemed dazed for a moment. Before Merry could reach his hand to stop the lantern it came crashed down upon Pippin's head again with a loud crack.  
  
This sent Pippin sailing backward to the floor.  
  
Merry, Sam and Fredegar grabbed their stomachs and burst out laughing hysterically seeing Pippin laid out on the floor in such a fashion, while the lantern swung carelessly above him.  
  
Sam grabbed the lantern when Frodo came around and he too burst out laughing. Frodo could not remember the last time he had such a laugh. It felt good and eased his tension.  
  
Feeling badly for Pippin who now supported a rather generous lump upon his brow, allowed him to have an extra helping of mushrooms, as it were, Pippin's most favorites.  
  
After the meal Fredegar unrolled the blankets on the floor while Merry and Sam went for their bath.  
  
Frodo sat down upon his blankets, while Pippin joined him. After Merry's bath, the conspirators gathered around Frodo and covered themselves up. They talked long into the evening. To Merry's surprise Frodo began to tell them everything about his troubles. However, Frodo was shocked to learn that for the most part, he had not kept nothing from his friends. Merry told him how much he already knew about Bilbo's ring and the mission that they were about to go upon. Merry, Pippin and Sam vowed to go with Frodo to whatever end they would met.  
  
Fredegar's eyes widened in surprise after hearing Frodo's entire tale. He felt bad that he could not go with Frodo and help him.  
  
Frodo looked at Fredegar and smiled. "I understand, Fatty! It's all right. In fact it is better that you do not come with us. I'm very worried about Gandalf, as he was suppose to come back to Bag End to met me. He still has not shown up. With you here you could direct the wizard to where we are heading. It is just too dangerous to leave a note. Then, since we are leaving at first morning light, you could stay here for a while to through everyone off. You could pretend to be me living here. That way, we'll have enough time to get away and be well on our road to Rivendale before anyone finds out! That would be a greater service!"  
  
Fredegar's perked up and smiled at Frodo. He knew this is something that he could do. He swore to Frodo that he would never tell a soul of his plans and where he was. He would wait for Gandalf.  
  
"You are a set of deceitful scoundrels!" said Frodo, "But bless you!" Frodo looked at each one of his friends. He smiled beamed across his face. "I feared his night especially, and you have all made me so happy. Happier than I have been in such a long time!"  
  
Merry stuck out his chin in pride and smiled. "Good then it is all settled!"  
  
The five mapped out their plans and decided to leave at first morning light.  
  
It was late into the evening when they all finally fell asleep.  
  
For Frodo, it only seemed a matter of a few hours before Merry was waking him up to start their traveling.  
  
"It's first light, Frodo and there's a heavy fog. It's best we leave very soon. Wake up Fatty, that sluggard, at least he can see us off!"  
  
After eating their breakfast that Sam had prepared, Fredegar helped Merry load the pack pony with everything they needed.  
  
Fredegar looked at his friends when each one climbed upon their ponies. His heart sank and only hoped that he would see them again.  
  
They road through the morning up to the hedges of the Old Forest. Fredegar was amazed that Merry had little fear of this place. While Fredegar's heartbeat wildly in his chest. He had heard all the terrible stories and it frighten him beyond belief.  
  
Merry found the opening to the Old Forest with ease and the four friends gathered closely in front of Fredegar to say their last good-byes.  
  
"Don't worry yourselves none," said Fredegar bravely as he tried to smile at them. His heart sunk in his chest, but he squared his shoulder with pride for them. "I've sworn to keep any and all away from knowing your true path. I'll keep a close watch for Gandalf. Go my friends and I'll watch for your return!"  
  
Fredegar sat on his pony as he watched each one slowly make their way into the Old Forest until they were gone. Loneliness hit him like a hammer when he turned to head back to Crickhallow.  
  
Fredegar wearily put his pony in the shed and took off his pony's saddle and bridle. He patted his pony tenderly and turned to walk into the front door. He could barely make out a shape that loomed in the thick fog and noticed it moved slowly towards him. Fredegar's heart jumped from fear. 


	8. Chapter 8 Their Goodbye

Chapter 8  
  
Their Good-bye  
  
Lotho Sackville-Baggins and a number of Hobbiton Shirriffs slowly came into view, while Fredegar stood there in shock and fear. He began to back away, but his knees felt like they would suddenly buckle.  
  
"Where are they, Fat-so!" said Lotho in disdain for this hobbit that he had always picked on throughout his growing years.  
  
"I-I-I'm sure I do not know who you are speaking of?" said Fredegar as his voice cracked and he trembled inside.  
  
Lotho's eyes narrowed looking at Fredegar. "There's no use you trying to tell me that you have not seen them, since we have followed them here! They lost us in the night, but we soon found their tracks again this morning. We know they are here!"  
  
Fredegar breathed a sigh of relief for his friends deciding to leave immediately at first morning light. He knew they were safe now, but it was his turn to help Frodo. At least he could throw enough confusion about to keep them looking in many different places as he could. "You're welcome to come into Frodo's house and look about if you of mind too!"  
  
Lotho climbed off his pony and brushed past Fredegar while the Shirriff kept their eyes upon Fredegar.  
  
Fredegar could hear tables being turned over and boxes dumped out. He knew that they were searching for anything that would lead them to Frodo. He knew that Merry went through the entire house to make sure that every piece of maps or letters, anything that would give away their location was not anywhere in this hobbit hole. He was now thankful that they were so particular with their planning.  
  
Lotho raced out of Frodo's home and grabbed Fredegar by the collar and shoved him down towards the ground. "You tell me where Frodo is!"  
  
Fredegar looked up at Lotho and almost snickered knowing he had something that Lotho wanted and would never have! "Frodo! Is that who you are looking for?"  
  
"Yes! You fool!" shouted Lotho in frustration. "Where is he?"  
  
A slow smile crossed Fredegar's lips as he put his finger to the side of his brow. "Frodo? Let's see now....I think it was Sam who told me that Frodo had made his way to Frogmorton last night to stay at The Floating Log Inn or was it Merry Brandybuck that told me he was staying in Bywater. Either way, why don't you just stay here and wait for him. He's bound to show up here sooner or later, seeing this is his house and all!"  
  
Lotho thought that Fredegar seemed to eager for him to waste his time by just hanging around while Frodo made his get away. He could tell that last night Frodo and his group of friends had stayed the night here, but there was no clue where and when he left. He stared at Fredegar with a glare in his eyes. "Well, since you're not sure about anything, perhaps being in lock-up will bring your poor memory to the facts of Frodo's where about!" Lotho looked at his Shirriffs and shouted at them. "Tie his hands and get him on a pony. We're taking him to Michel Delving."  
  
Lotho turned back to Fredegar and had a pleased smiled on his face. "That's our new lock-up Fatty! And locked up is where you are going to be for a very, very long time!"  
  
"Lotho Sackville-Baggins, you can't lock me up! The Mayor will hear of this!" shouted Fredegar as the Shirriff grabbed his hands and pulled them behind him.  
  
Lotho snapped around and said with a snide voice back to Fredegar while the Shirriff tied his hands together. "The mayor, you say? The mayor is a fool! I can do whatever it is I wish! I'm the boss now! My name is no longer Baggins. I disown that name! Call me Pimple, Boss Pimple that is! "  
  
Fredegar staggered to his feet as the Shirriff forced him to stand. "Who made you Boss!"  
  
Lotho's glare in his eyes narrowed as he stared at Fredegar. "Sharky has made me boss of the entire Shire! He's the one who wants Frodo and Sharky will have Frodo before the days out!"  
  
Fredegar struggled to get his leg up and over the pony as the six Shirriffs lifted him. He knew that this Sharky fellow would never get his hands on Frodo or the rest of friends. At least they were safe from Lotho or Pimple, whatever name he wanted to be called, scoundrel was more accurate, but were they safe from the Old Forest? This worried Fredegar and made him all the angrier at this nasty hobbit. "Lotho! You release me at once!"  
  
A sarcastic cruel smiled crossed Lotho's lips, "Yes, Fatty! Just as soon as you tell me where Frodo is!"  
  
"I told you, I do not know for sure!" shouted Fredegar when the Shirriff turned his pony and began to take him away. Frededgar began to cry. He thought about Poppy, Frodo and his promise he made to his friend. He knew no matter what, he had to protect Frodo's where abouts.  
  
Lotho kicked a short thick stick on the ground and watched it sail through the air. He turned and shouted to the other Shirriffs, "On to Brandyhall!"  
  
~*~  
  
The Shirriffs untied Fredegar's hands and shoved him into the old storage tunnel of Michel Delving. The tunnel was dark as night when Fredegar fell to the cold damp ground. The Shirriff hung a lantern over his head and lit it. Fredegar saw a row of cells with iron bars. The Shirriff opened the second cell and pushed Fredegar to enter. Locking the door behind him, Fredegar's eyes slowly adjusted to the low lighting. He turned shocked eyes upon the mayor, Old Will Whitefoot. He was crouched down in the corner of the number one cell next to his.  
  
"Mayor Whitefoot!" said Fredegar in total surprise as he rushed over to him and crouched down to his knees. "Why are you in the lockholes?"  
  
"That Lotho and his new ruffians shoved me in here weeks ago! They've taken over, the lot of them. They're acting all bossy and thinking themselves big and all! Someone has got to stop them before they take over the entire Shire!" whispered Mayor Whitefoot.  
  
Fredegar slumped down next to the mayor on his side of the bars, knowing there was nothing no one could do now. "I think they have all ready. Least ways, it was to my hearing from the Shirriffs because they bragged in their bossy manner!"  
  
The mayor reached his hand around the bar and tapped Fredegar on the shoulder. "Don't be worrying yourself none, they'll have Mr. Frodo Baggins and the Tooks to deal with, as it were!'  
  
Fredegar shook his head in despair knowing that Frodo would never have any idea what was truly going on in the Shire or what would become of him. Fredegar knew better not to whisper a thing of his knowledge of Frodo. All was lost now.  
  
The mayor seeing Fredegar's despair tried to encourage him. "They'll come and let us out soon. Just wait and see. The Bucklanders and the Tooks will come. Mr. Baggins will be leading them, knowing the kindness of his heart, Frodo will come and save us!"  
  
Fredegar took out his letter that he wrote to Poppy and knew now that she would never open this letter nor read it. She would never know how much he loved her nor ever know what had become of him.  
  
He placed his hand over his brow and cried.  
  
~*~  
  
Months went by and Poppy looked everyday for a letter, but it never came nor did he. Poppy's heart fell thinking that Mr. Bolger had a change of heart and perhaps found another lass to marry.  
  
Her mother slowly withered away becoming so weak she could barely eat. She knew her days were coming to an end. She called her daughter into her bedroom to speak to her for the final time.  
  
"Poppy, my dear sweet daughter!" said Annegrin in her weak voice. "I'll not last the day. My poor old body is giving up!"  
  
"No, Mama!" said Poppy as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. "You mustn't say such things. You'll be strong again soon!"  
  
Annegrin looked up into her eyes and smiled. "No, child. My days are ending. I love you, my dearest Poppy. You have given me more happiness than I ever deserved in life. I was so happy to take you in and raise you as my very own. Now listen to me carefully. You take my jewelry box and everything that is in there. I want you to take Lilly and go to Grand Hall of Long Cleeve. Their mistress is a kind soul and aged old noble hobbit. Tell her that I've sent you. She'll give you a good job and see to you and Lily's care. I had hoped you'd be married by now and having a good husband to care for you, but it is not so! Pack your things and be on your way! Promise me, child. If you love me, you must do what I'm telling you!"  
  
Poppy's looked into her mother's eyes and saw that she began to fade. The struggle of her speaking was all that she could do. Slowly Annegrin's eyes closed and her hand fell to the side of her body. Poppy laid her head down on the side of her bed and sobbed. She took her hand that was now growing cold and no longer could feel her touch. Her gentle hands that cared for her when she was sick or hurt. Who had hugged her and stroked her curls with the same love within a mother's heart. Who cooked, cleaned and cared for so many children who had no home. "Oh, Mama! Thank you for giving me a home and loving me. I swear Mama! I swear, I'll take care of Lily and do all that you have asked of me. Good-bye Mama, I love you!" She gentle kissed her mother's hand and laid it down upon her side.  
  
Her eyes raised up to her dressing table as Poppy stood and saw the jewelry- box. Taking the hem of her white crisp apron she wiped her tears and stroked her hair back from her face. She slowly walked over to the dressing table and placed her hands upon the jewelry-box. She remember the many times her mother would scowled her for trying to take this box and wanted to play with the jewelry. Her mother never let her open it or see what was in this box. Poppy thought to herself and thought odd of it. She had never seen her mother ever wear a stitch of jewelry all the long years she lived in this hobbit home. Her curiosity mounted when her fingers touched the latch on this box and lifted it from its hook. She opened the lid and her eyes widened in surprise. It was stuffed with folded parchments and she took them out. Underneath the parchments were small pieces of jewelry, some crafted pieces of beads and brooches. There was a silver-chained necklace and a small silver bracelet. She counted three golden rings and a couple loose pearls.  
  
Her eyes wandered back to the bracelet as she felt draw to it. It seemed to pull at her heart and felt a connection to it. Her fingertips slowly touched the shiny small silver bracelet and noticed something was attached to it.  
  
The door slowly opened and the squeaking of the door caused her to drop the bracelet back into the box and close the lid. She turned and saw Ellderbra with his cane when enter the bedroom. He slowly made his way over to his wife and sunk down to his knees.  
  
Tears poured out of his eyes as he lowered his head upon her chest. Poppy rushed to his side slowly lowered herself to her knees. She placed her arms around him to comfort his grieving.  
  
Lily, hearing their sobbing, joined them to say their final good-byes to their mother and wife.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day was Annegrin's funeral and Poppy was surprised to see so many North-Tooks that came to their humble home. Among the guests were noble hobbits with grand clothing and stature. The older hobbitess introduced herself to Poppy as Euphemia Took, she turned to her daughters who stood beside her. "These are my daughters, Ruby, Diamond and Pearl," said Euphemia Took.  
  
Poppy greeted them warmly and invited them in. The girls gave Poppy their deepest sympathy when they entered her home. They seemed closely to her age. She noticed Diamond the most as she stood out from the other girls in her beauty and kindness.  
  
Ellderbra seemed to know this noble hobbitess. They greeted each other warmly just before the funeral began.  
  
Ellderbra joined Poppy and Lily. He handed them a bouquet of flowers to place on Annegrin's coffin that lye in the middle of the room. Poppy approached the coffin first and laid her flowers next to her mother and she kissed her good-bye. Lily was next and placed her flowers on the other side of her mother. Lily's round face and gentle green eyes looked down upon Annegrin and she had to stand on her tip-toes to kiss her good-bye. Slow tears dropped down her chubby cheeks when she turned to join Poppy and allow Ellderbra to add his flowers. Ellderbra's breath caught in his chest as his tears drifted downward upon his old thin cheeks. He lifted her hand upon her chest and placed his flowers next to her heart. He whispered in his sorrow his love of his wife and kissed her good-bye.  
  
The attending guests added one flower each until she was encased in flowers about her feet and up to her folded hands. The guests all filed outside to the gravesite and stood in waiting for her coffin to be brought out.  
  
The healers placed a silken cloth over her face and body and sealed the coffin with its lid. Six healers placed their poles under the coffin and lifted it. They carried the coffin to the gravesite and placed their poles upon the open grave.  
  
Ellderbra placed a ring of flowers upon the top of her coffin. They sang a burial song and their many voices echoed in the open air.  
  
Afterwards was a great feast to honor Annegrin and share her memories with each other.  
  
Euphemia approached Poppy and Lily to speak with them. She had a warm smile and looked at both the girls as she spoke. "Your mother was the kindness hobbit that I had ever known. She use to work for me long ago when she was a young tween. When she married your Papa, they moved here. I have always known Annegrin grew up in the streets, but I saw more than just a street urchin. I saw her kind heart that always had room for others than herself. Annegrin has asked me to take you girls into our home and give you good jobs so you will have a good start in life. She does not want you two to return to the streets of Long Cleeve."  
  
Both Poppy and Lily looked at each other and then back at the aged old hobbitess. Poppy could see that Lily was welcomed to her offer of a good job working for the Tooks. Lily gave Poppy a slight nod of her head and Poppy turned to Euphemia and said. "This is what my mother had told me just before she died. We both agree and would like very much to come and work for you!"  
  
Euphemia smiled wider and put her arms around the girls. "Then go pack your bags now and join us in our coach!"  
  
Poppy looked at Ellderbra with sadness in thinking she was abandoning him. He approached her. "Go, child! My time is near its end and I can care for myself until I join my dear wife. I have our good neighbors here to cook a meal for me and see to the things I may need. You're both young and need to begin your lives and finding your fortunes, as it were. I know when you can, you'll come to visit. Now off with the both of you!" 


	9. Chapter 9 Things to Remember

Chapter 9  
  
Things to Remember  
  
The coach pulled to a slow stop in front of the Grand Halls of Long Cleeve. Servants rushed to open the doors of the coach to help the young ladies out.  
  
Poppy and Lily had both admired this beautiful home every time they had passed it during their walk to the town. They could hardly believe that they would now live within its walls. This hobbit home was as big as the entire hill that it was created under. There were numerous windows that stretched around the hill. There was a grand round door and the most beautiful front yard garden that Poppy could remember ever seeing. There were paths set in cobblestone that lead to the doors and gardens. Hugh trees and shapely hedges wrapped along both side of this gracious home.  
  
Euphemia stroked her hand across her uplifted white hair and took out her lace handkerchief from her pocket of her neatly tailored vest that matched the long flowing skirt. Upon her vest she had always worn a brooch of her family's jewels that had been handed down many times and each generation had created their own special brooch to show the importance of their position of the North-Took clan, in which Euphemia was very proud of. Her pale white skin had many deep long wrinkles, but in her blue-green eyes were a sparkle of joviality of life that she enjoyed. Her grand parties were always the talk of the entire North Farthing and many would come from miles to attend.  
  
Euphemia turned to her servants and asked them to show Poppy and Lily to their rooms. Turning to both the girls with a weary gently smile, she spoke kindly to them. "I'll join you girls later this afternoon. You will need sometime to get acquainted in your new quarters. Fanenbard will take you to your rooms."  
  
Poppy watched as the three girls followed their mother into their Grand home.  
  
Fanenbard never changed his expression, as he stood proper as their mistress Euphemia insisted upon. He looked down upon the two girls with their plain dress of faded, worn vest and skirt. Raising his right eyebrow he mumbled quietly, "Follow me."  
  
He walked the girls around the grand hobbit home to the servants quarters and held the door open for them to enter.  
  
Lily took Poppy's hand as she felt nervous and excited at the same time. Poppy looked at Lily and smiled. She gave her hand a tender squeeze to show her of her excitement as well.  
  
They waited for Fanenbard to close the door and walk passed them to lead the way.  
  
Poppy saw many doors in the long corridor and tunnels going off in many different directions. Poppy's heart raced thinking she could get lost in this very large home with so many tunnels. She wonder where they all lead.  
  
Deeper and deeper they traveled into the Grand Halls of Long Cleeve. The floors had rustic wooden boards with white walls and thick sturdy beams upon the rounded ceilings and sections of the wall. Beautiful candleholders sparkled and gleamed with the many candles that they held. They saw a servant girl taking the old candles and replacing them with fresh tailored white candles. The servant girl smiled at Poppy and Lily when they passed her and kept following Fanenbard.  
  
Lily did not speak a word but looked at everything with the widest of open eyes. She had never seen such a place before and she marveled at everything she saw.  
  
Fanenbard finally stopped as he turned a corner of the long corridor to a small tunnel with only just a few doors down the length of it. He opened the first door and waited while the girls filed pass him as they entered. He turned to them and said. "Unpack you things and get yourselves settled. Someone will join you later to give you your orders and list of things for you to do!"  
  
Fanenbard nodded his head once and slowly turned when he shut the door.  
  
Poppy and Lily looked at each other and then all around the room that they would share with each other. There were two hobbit size beds and two dressing tables. Sitting next to the tables was a water stand. It had a large clay painted pitcher with tiny delicate flowers painted all around the brim. It looked beautiful with its matching clay painted bowl. The pitcher was filled full of water. There was a set of glasses, soap, a fresh stack of linens and towels. Poppy's eyes caught the large round window and she wandered over to look outside. Their room was just off from the main garden and it was a wondrous site of spectacular beauty.  
  
Poppy saw a grand fountain with bright red and yellow flowers that circled this beautiful structure. Huge hedges cut to perfection outlined the walls of the garden area. Rows of roses lined lengths of flowerbeds. With other wondrous brightly colored flowers adorn the other areas of the garden.  
  
Lily began to unpack her bags and lined up her clothing in neat folded piles. She took out her brushes and other personal items then began to place them into her drawers and closet area.  
  
Poppy picked up her bag and placed it on the bed after Lily already chose the bed she wanted. She too took out her clothing and personal items. At the bottom of her bag was her mother's jewelry box. She held it in her hands and sat down upon her bed. Opening the box, Lily joined her sitting next to her. She too wanted to see what was in the box.  
  
Lily's eyes opened wide in seeing the few little things that their mother had kept in there. Lily loved the two brooches and asked if she could try them on. The girls giggled at each other while Lily paraded around the room acting very noble wearing the beautiful brooch.  
  
Poppy stopped laughing when she saw the bracelet again. She picked it up and stared at it. She saw the clover attached to the bracelet and a flash of memory went across her mind. She saw herself as a young child sitting in a field of clover smiling at an odd looking young lad. Some how he seemed familiar to her. A rush of pain bolted across her head like a lighting bolt that made the image suddenly fade. Poppy dropped the bracelet back into the box and held her throbbing head. She felt like she was going to faint when small beads of sweat began to appear about her brow. Lily stopped laughing and rushed to her sister. "Poppy! What is the matter?"  
  
Lily saw her white face and trembling hands. "You're having another bout of headaches again, aren't you!"  
  
Poppy could only nod her head slightly. Lily gently laid her sister upon her bed and went in search of the powered that she knew her sister had always kept for her constantly returning headaches that haunted her.  
  
Poppy raised her head from her pillow and called to her sister, "No, Lily! I do not want to take another powder! The pain will pass shortly if I rest a bit!"  
  
Lily looked at her sister and then placed her sister's bag down. She returned to sit next to Poppy and gathered the few pieces of jewelry and put them back into the box.  
  
A knock came upon their door as Lily rushed to open it. Diamond walked in and saw Poppy looking very ill.  
  
Diamond rushed to the girl to see if she was all right. Poppy reassured her that she just had a small headache.  
  
Diamond was reluctant to give the girls their duties, however they insisted. She took them to the kitchen to begin learning from the cook how to prepare and serve the meals.  
  
Mundarose Bullroarer, the cook, turned when the two girls were introduced to her. The heavyset cook had bright-rosy, puffy cheeks and thick locks of red hair. She wore a crisp white kitchen cap trimmed with a light lace. The apron matched the kitchen cap with the same lace around the hem. Her green eyes sparkled when she presented the girls with their own set of kitchen caps and aprons. Poppy took the kitchen cap and stared openly at it, waves of memory and images ran through her mind and she fought hard to sort them out.  
  
The cook returned to her stove and lifted the lid on her big pot of apple jelly that she was making. The scent filled the air of the kitchen and Poppy took in its smell. She clearly saw herself in her mind as a young child filling the jars of apple jelly on a table wearing a big white kitchen cap upon her head. A hobbitess stood next to and put her arm around her and kissed her cheek warmly. Estella saw herself in her mind as she spoke, "I love you, Mama!" She could see the hobbitess in her mind clearly, the round puffy pink cheeks and the white kitchen cap upon the top of her head. She knew in that moment who her true mother was.  
  
Estella grabbed her head and the pain pounded like thunder and waves of nausea overtook her. Her knees felt weak and shaking as the room began to spin wildly. She felt herself being pulled up into a swirling cloud and felt the fear and horror of that day, but this time Estella fought to hold the memories in her mind even with all the pain and fear she felt.  
  
Estella took one step and fell to the kitchen floor unconscious.  
  
Lily cried out seeing her sister suddenly fall beside her and she raced to her side.  
  
The cook called for the servants to get the healer and bring the young tween into her bedroom since it was just off from the kitchen. "The lass can recover in my room!" said Mundarose.  
  
Lily was crying in fear of her sister's illness and sat next to her on the bed. Poppy's eyes slowly blinked open and raised her hand to her aching head. Seeing Lily and then Mundarose standing next to her. Estella could not take her eyes from the cook's face and tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Mama?" asked Estella still half way lost in her past memories of her mother trying desperately to hold on to each thought. Seeing Mundarose seemed to help her hold the image of her own mother in her mind. She would not take her eyes away from her.  
  
Mundarose backed up away from the confused girl thinking she was not in her right mind. "I have never seen you, lass! I'm not your Mama!"  
  
Lily looked at Poppy in confusion and her heart pounding in worry for her. "Poppy! What are you trying to say?"  
  
Estella sat up in the comfy bed and looked directly at Lily. Hearing the name Poppy, both her worlds of her past and present came together and she now could remember everything that had happened to her. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest. She looked into Lily's eyes as a big smile crossed her lips. "My name is Estella Bolger! Lily, I remember! I remember everything that happened to me!" She shouted with the tears streamed down her face.  
  
Estella placed her hands over her mouth and gasped. "My Mama?" cried Estella knowing she had missed all the years growing up in the North Farthing while her mother believed she was dead and never knowing what really happened to her. Her heart leaped in sorrow of missing her. She pushed Lily away from her and she ran to Mundarose. Staring openly with wild eyes at her, Mundarose looked closely like her real mother. She had the same chubby round cheeks and kind eyes of her mother. She could smell the jelly scent upon this hobbit and Estella's ache in her heart overwhelmed her. She reached out to touch Mundarose and wanted to wrap her arms around her for bringing her memory of her mother back to her.  
  
Mundarose backed up from the girl in a terrible fear and pulled her apron over her face to hide herself from this crazy lass. She screamed hysterically and ran from the room. She was convinced the girl had lost her mind. She bumped into Euphemia and Diamond as they tried to enter the bedroom.  
  
"The child is daft!" screamed the cook all the while pointing to her bedroom. "Crazier than a loon! She is calling herself Estella and she thinks I'm her Mama!"  
  
Euphemia rushed past the cook and darted into the room. She saw Poppy hysterically crying into Lily's arms. "What is this all about?" shouted and demanded Euphemia.  
  
Diamond stood shocked as she looked at Lily trying to calm the tween girl.  
  
Lily was crying and so confused herself, as Poppy was not making any kind of sense. "I do not know!" said Lily over her shoulder to answer the noble hobbitess.  
  
Euphemia gestured for Lily to stand away from Poppy and lead her back to the bed to lay down. She sat down next to the girl. "There, there now! Stop your crying and tell me what has happened!"  
  
Estella raised her eyes to the noble old hobbitess and tried to calm herself. "I remember everything that has happened to me!" she began. "I have lost all my memories of my childhood! I was in a terrible storm and my brother Freddy!" said Estella and then stopped short in her story. Her eyes widened and she gasped out thinking about her brother as current memories raced in her mind. She again looked wildly upon the old hobbitess. "Freddy!.... Oh, no! Those letters!.... My brother!..... Oh, no!"  
  
She jumped from the other side of the bed and ran passed Diamond who stood there gapping at the hysterical girl. Out the door she ran. Estella entered the kitchen and the cook screamed again seeing the girl and ducked behind a table trembling. The servants came rushing into the kitchen as the rumors spread rapidly and hearing more screaming. Estella rushed passed them and continued down the long hallway. She could hear Lily chasing her with the other servants following her. Lily called out, "Poppy! Stop!"  
  
But Estella kept running farther down the hallway. She turned the corner and stopped at her bedroom door. Grasping the knob, she quickly turned it and rushed into the room. She looked from side to side until she finally spotted her bag and rushed to it. Wildly she began to pull everything from its pockets until she found her old love letters. She quickly pulled the letters from their envelopes and scanned down to his name. She saw the script of signature of Fredegar Bolger at the bottom. Estella gasped again. Tears again began to fall from her eyes. "I must get to Hobbiton immediately!"  
  
Lily rushed into their bedroom and ran toward Poppy. She sat down beside her still crying and pleading with her sister, "Poppy, you must stop this at once!"  
  
Estella turned to Lily. "We must leave, Lily. We must get to Hobbiton!"  
  
The servants gathered outside the bedroom door. They did not know what to do next, but to keep the girls into their bedroom until their mistress caught up to them. The servants increase in numbers the longer they stood there as they all wanted to get a glimpse of the crazy girl.  
  
Slowly Euphemia made her way down the long hallway with Diamond by her side. The servants parted to allow their mistress to enter the bedroom.  
  
Euphemia stared openly at the girl in total shock, thinking she too has lost her mind. She heard Poppy trying to convince Lily to go with her to Hobbiton. "I don't think you should be going anywhere in your condition!" stated the noble hobbitess. "We have called the healers and they will see to you as soon as they arrive! You must calm yourself, now!"  
  
Estella looked upon the noble hobbitess with pleading eyes. "You don't understand. I have not lost my mind. I have finally found it! I was greatly injured in a bad storm and Annegrin found me. I had lost all my memory of my life as a child. Annegrin saved me and took care of me. She gave me the name of Poppy, the name of her child that had died. My name is not Poppy! It is Estella Bolger from Hobbiton!"  
  
Euphemia looked at the girl and tried hard to understand what she was saying. "Hobbiton! Hobbiton is in the East Farthing, it's four scores from here. How in earth did a young child with such an injury travel that distance?"  
  
Estella looked at the hobbitess and wondered about it herself. "I do not know for sure. All I remember is being sucked up into a swirling cloud. The next thing I remember is waking on Annegrin's bed."  
  
Euphemia bit her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud at such an outrageous story. "That is unheard of, child! That could have never happen! You're just in a state of confusion, Poppy! You're believing a dream you had and it's not real!"  
  
Estella stood up and stared at the old hobbitess. "It's true, I'll tell you. Everything that I've told you is true! I have not lost my mind!"  
  
The healers walked into the bedroom and saw the tween girl standing in the middle of the room. Everyone openly watched Poppy with fear and confusion.  
  
Euphemia seeing the healers, turned to Poppy and spoke in a firm voice of authority. "Now listen to me, Poppy! This is my home and I will not stand for any foolishness going on from you! If you are going to work for me than this must stop immediately! Otherwise, you give me no choice but to let you go back to streets of Long Cleeve! Now, you will take your powder from the healers and you will go to sleep. Tomorrow I want you in the kitchens working as you agreed to do! I hope we understand each other!"  
  
Estella not knowing what else to do walked over to her bed and lying down she allowed the healers to give her a powder.  
  
She watched Euphemia take Lily from her room and shut the door behind them.  
  
Estella closed her eyes and drifted off in a deep sleep from the powder the healers gave her.  
  
~*~  
  
With the months that Fredegar was jailed, nearly broken in spirit being caged as an animal. His stomached constantly ached from hunger pain, because the meal that was shoved under the cell door was barely enough to keep them alive. His clothing was tore and ragged in filth and stench of these lock holes.  
  
Even Major Will Whitefoot was giving up all his hope of ever being saved. He no longer gave words of encouragement, but rather tears of deep despair.  
  
Fredegar's letters were worn thin from constantly be read over and over again to help him pass the time. His weaken frame became thin and his skin felt loose as well as his pants. Even his weskit draped upon his thin shoulders and felt more like a blanket rather than a coat.  
  
The lock-hole doors opened, but the prisoners knew that it was not the usual time the jailers would feed them.  
  
They heard curse words being shouted from a high pitched hobbitess as they forced her into the lock-hole. Fredegar got to his knees and weakly watched the jailer struggle with the old hobbitess because she would hit him with her umbrella over and over again if he got too close to her.  
  
He opened the number three-cell door and allowed Lobellia to enter. Lobellia lifted her chin high and pulled her skirt up enough for her feet not to trip on the hem. She walked slowly leaning upon her umbrella into the cell. She turned sharply to face the jailer again and shouted. "You numb skull! Once my son hears of this, he'll have your head on a platter! You just mark my words! You good for nothing rattle snake, you rubbish rat! You get close enough and I'll give you another whack from my umbrella!"  
  
The guard coward away from her cell and made sure to stay away from her umbrella. He rubbed his shoulder from the pain and welts of being hit so many times by his prisoner. Turning he blew out the lantern and left the lock holes.  
  
Fredegar looked shocked seeing Lobellia standing in the cell next to his. "Miss Lobellia! How could they put a noble hobbit of your grand years into a lock up?"  
  
Lobelia looked at the lad in the next cell, "Your voice sounds familiar enough, but the looks of you don't! Who's a speaking to me?" Lobelia got next to the bars and peered down upon the lad in the next cell.  
  
"It's me, Miss Lobelia, Fatty Bolger!"  
  
Lobelia squint her eyes and stared at him. "Couldn't be! Why Fatty is a large lad supporting a good size belly in front of him! Your voice could be his, but your body frame is not! I hear tell that you died with the other four hobbits in the Old Forest!"  
  
Fredegar eyes widening in thinking that is why his family had never come to him. They must of thought he was dead too! His face fell in despair. "Then I'm a goner, as it were, Miss Lobellia. No ones coming for me and I'm now forgotten!"  
  
Lobellia stood proud in her cell, "Nonsense lad! There's trouble brewing in and among the good folk. They'll not stand long for all this ordering about and pushing the good folk aside. Their bellies all full of it and it won't be long and they'll be fighting mad on what is happening in our Shire!"  
  
She looked a Fredegar and saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Least ways, the Tooks are fighting back and those ruffians can't even get a foot step into Tuckborough! Already there's been killing and it ain't no hobbit none either!"  
  
Mayor Whitefoot shouted after hearing what Lobellia was saying. "It's about time! The Tooks have taking their sweet time in fight them off!"  
  
Lobellia raised her eyes towards the Mayor in surprise, "So that is what happened to you, Mayor Whitefoot!"  
  
He pulled his weak form to stand and grasped the iron bars. "It's your son that put both Fatty and Me in here!"  
  
Lobellia frowned and looked down towards the ground. "I ain't hear nothing from me son, Lotho. I was going to find him. Those ruffians got in my way, ordering me about and all! I let them have it, I did! A good strong whack from my poor umbrella! I've got bad feelings, I have. They've taken my boy, I fear. Things are getting worse out there. Good folk are starving and going without. My Lotho has done many an unkind thing, but even this would be too much for him to do. He would never let it go this far, not to the good folk of Hobbiton and surely not to his dear mother!"  
  
Lobellia shook her head and only clung onto hope that her son was being held somewhere against his will. She thought about when the wizard shown up in the Shire is when everything had taken a turn for the worst.  
  
Fredegar and Mayor Whitefoot being so weak from hunger lowered themselves back down to the floor and listen to her talk. "Since that wizard come here, is when things took a bad turn. It's his fault for all of this. If he keeps going, the Shire will never recover and will be doomed forever."  
  
Fredegar's ears perked up, "The wizard? I must speak to him at once! I have a message from......." Fredegar stopped himself from saying any more in fear of giving away his secret. He would wait to see the wizard first and then give him Frodo's message. He would ask the guards to take him to the wizard when they would bring him his food rations.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you to everyone reviewing this story..you really made me smile!  
  
Skittles Are Candy : I have some really interesting things that are going to happen in the upcoming chapters that I hope keep you coming back to read more. I promise not to be too long winded in telling this story. I am so glad you are enjoying this story and keep coming back for more. I usually update quickly so I don't forget where I was going with the story.  
  
ShireElf : That was fun writing about Lotho and trying to get him down in character, but your Lotho in your wonderful story is far better than what I could ever do! I was doing a happy dance in seeing your review! Your awesome, ShireElf!  
  
MLynnBloom : I hope I can continue to make you shriek as the next chapter should be interesting...smile!!!!  
  
Hold on Estella and Fredegar, Merry and Pippin are coming to save the day! Dancing all over the room with my happy dance...I love your reviews...made me so so Happy! 


	10. Chapter 10 The Escape

Chapter 10  
  
The Escape  
  
The healers gestured to Euphemia to speak to her privately. When the old hobbitess walked over to him, he began to whisper to her so the servants would not hear.  
  
After speaking to her for a long while, Euphemia thanked the healer for all his help.  
  
The healer presented her with a handful of small bags of fine white powdered medicine.  
  
Euphemia dabbed the corners of her eyes and felt such pity for the young tween. "Yes, certainly! We'll make sure we give her the medicine to help her!"  
  
Euphemia wanted so much to help Poppy that she trusted what the healer had told her. She bid him farewell.  
  
Taking the powders she gave them to the cook and swore her to secrecy. "The child gone mad from grieving for her Mama that died. These powders will help her forget and control her mad out bursts. We cannot have the girl ranting and raving her wild dreams and frightening our staff or guests of the Grand Hall!" said Euphemia.  
  
The cook nodded her head and told her she would give the medicine with her late evening snack.  
  
Lily backed away into the hallway after listening to what they said. Lily knew Poppy the best and if she said that her name was Estella Bolger and she came for Hobbiton, then that was the truth of it! She knew her sister was not crazy. If anything, Lily knew she had to get her sister away from the Grand Hall of Long Cleeve.  
  
Diamond came around the corner and spotted Lily standing in the hallway. "Lily, I'm glad that I have found you. My Mama wanted me to show you to your new room. Since Poppy is very ill, she will need her rest until she is feeling much better. You can take the room next to the cook's bedroom. If you will follow me, the servants have brought your things in this room!"  
  
Diamond led the way and escorted Lily to her new room.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Estella woke feeling very groggy and light headed. Her hands trembled slightly when she sat up trying to remember everything that had happened to her. Her last memory was of the healers making her drink the powder that they had mixed for her. Was she ill? She did not know. Again and again she tried to recall everything, sorting out which was a dream and which was not. The more she tried to remember the worse the pain throbbed in her head.  
  
A knock came upon her bedroom door and Estella slowly staggered out of her bed to answer it. The room tilted slightly as she fought to balance herself. Within a moment her dizziness cleared and she reached the door.  
  
Opening it, a servant bid her a good morning and brought a tray of food for her breakfast. The servant girl seemed fearful of Estella and would stare at her while she placed the tray on her table. Her hands trembled slightly trying to set the silverware from her nervousness of being in the same room with her alone. The servant was also afraid of upsetting the girl, so she kept to her work without saying anything especially after she heard all the gossip this morning about her.  
  
Estella rubbed her brow trying to clear the fogginess of her mind. Her breakfast looked wonderful and her mouth watered when she saw a large sweet roll fresh from the oven. There were strips of bacon and hardboiled eggs on her plate. She saw a small helping of creamy butter and a scoop of apple jelly. Sitting next to the plate was a tall drink of fresh goat's milk.  
  
Estella could not wait to eat as her stomach rumbled with hunger pain. She could not remember if she had eaten her evening meal last night and felt like she had not eaten a thing for many hours. In fact everything seemed so foggy to her.  
  
The servant placed an apron and kitchen cap beside her tray. "Pardon, Miss! The cook ordered me to leave your kitchen livery here. You are to put these things on and join the cook directly after your breakfast." The servant's voice quivered a bit and turned to rush out of her room.  
  
Estella could only nod her head slightly to the servant and sat down at her table and began to eat. She looked at the empty bed that was neatly made and could not remember the name of her sister.  
  
She dropped her fork onto her tray and knew something was not right. How could she forget her sister's name? Fear pounded in her heart and knew that the powders she took from the healer had caused her memory to fail.  
  
Estella was determined that they would never get her to take anymore powders.  
  
Lily opened the door of Estella's bedroom and quietly closed it. She placed her bag on the floor and approaching her. "Estella?" questioned Lily.  
  
Estella looked at Lily's round face oddly hearing the name she thought was only in her dreams. Lily knew that Estella had forgotten everything because of the powder. So Lily began to tell her about the things that had happened to her last night in the hopes of her memory returning.  
  
Once Estella's memory began to clear, Lily ran to pack her bags and tossed them out of the window.  
  
She had planned to take her to Hobbiton. Lily helped her sister to climb out of the window. Once Estella was on the ground, Lily gathered her courage and lowered herself out the window. Hanging by her fingertips, she held her breath when she let go to fall to the ground. Almost fallen on top of Estella who tried to help her down. Both girls giggled quietly at each other knowing that they had escaped without anyone seeing them.  
  
~*~  
  
The week passed in the lock hole and the jailers never came back to feed the prisoners. They had been abandoned to die on their own. The small barrel of water that was kept in each prisons cell was almost empty and they ration it carefully. However, with the last scoop of water, Fredegar knew there was no hope left.  
  
Fredegar with Lobelia's determined fortitude would not let him give up no matter what. Whenever he would give into his fear or despair she was there to pull him out of it with harsh words and strong spirit of will.  
  
"You're not going to let those good for nothing ruffians make you give up, are you, my lad?" Lobelia shouted at Fredegar. " A proud Bolger that you're claiming to be, would not let those ruffians win! You show some back bone against those spineless no good cheating ruffians! If you give up now, then you're the coward and they win! That is what they want you to do, give up, roll over and die! I'll not let them! No sir! They'll not drive Lobelia down, and I'm not going to allow them to drive you down either, Freddy!"  
  
Fredegar glared up at Lobelia and her harsh words. "I told you not to call me Freddy. My name is Fatty!" Fredegar spoke weakly as he barely had enough strength to lift his arm. Mayor Whitfoot had not spoken for hours and he feared the worst for him. Fredegar was starving and his weak form could barley hold out any longer. He wanted to lay down and die. He felt he lost everything and their was nothing left to hold on to. All, but Lobelia's constant nagging at him. He took out the letter from his pocket of his oversize coat and tossed it to the floor. By now, Poppy was most likely married and had totally forgotten him.  
  
"Fatty! There's no Fatty here! Just a very thin weak minded Bolger willing crawl on his belly for a few crumbs!" snapped Lobellia.  
  
Fredegar's anger hit the boiling point with Lobellia. "We've not eaten for days! You nasty Sackville-Baggins! We're all going to die with no food and now no water! You're a villain! That's what you are! Mean to the very end! Can't you let a poor hobbit die in peace!"  
  
Lobelia snapped back. "No, because you're not going to die, your time ain't come yet! If nasty and villain is what it takes to keep you from rolling over and giving up, then villain and nasty is what you'll get!"  
  
Fredegar closed his eyes and his breathing came in small tiny breaths. Even Lobelia's nagging could not arouse him any further. She only hoped that the lad had not given up and died.  
  
"Nasty Lobelia's calling you, Freddy! Do you hear me Freddy!" shouted Lobelia, trying to antagonize him. She watched the lad for any movement, but she did not see any. She shook her head slowly and felt that it was over with, he gave up.  
  
A loud horn sounded just outside of the lock hole and Lobelia shouted in glee. "They come, the Tooks and the Bucklanders, they've come!"  
  
Fredegar whispered softly. "That ain't the sound of Bucklander's horns nor Tooks for that matter! I've never heard the sound of that type of horn before! Most likely the horns of Big Folk! They've taken over the entire Shire! It's over with, Miss Lobelia! We're all doomed!"  
  
"I say its Tooks a coming!" snapped Lobelia and was thankful that Fredegar was still with her.  
  
The doors of the lock hole rattled and shook when the doors were pulled open. The light of the day beamed into the lock hole and blinded the occupants.  
  
Both Lobelia and Fredegar shielded their eyes as they heard shouts and many feet fast approaching them. "There in here!" shouted the voices as the crowds cheered.  
  
Fredegar heard the sound of rattling keys against the iron bars of his cell. The door opened and a taller hobbit figure bent down to him. Fredegar squinted his eyes to see who was next to him.  
  
The gleam from a mail shirt hurt his eyes as he whispered, "Who's there?"  
  
"Its me, Fatty!" said the voice. "Merry Brandybuck!"  
  
Merry froze in shock as he looked at his dear friend. He was almost unrecognizable in his thin and withered form. If the guards did not tell him who they had locked up in their cell, he would have never guessed who this hobbit was. Merry blinked back his tears and slowly came closer to Fredegar.  
  
Fredegar eyes openly widely despite the brightness that surrounded him and caused him pain. His voice quivered in a soft whisper, as he cried from joy at seeing his very best friend. "Merry!"  
  
Merry heard his forced breath and knew that Fredegar was now sobbing. Coming closer to him, he put his arms around Fredegar and lifted his weak thin form from the floor of his cell. Cradling him gently in his arms he felt the thinness of him wasting away to nothing more than just bones. The weakness of his voice tore at Merry's heart and he tried to fight back his own tears, but they fell from the corner of his eyes anyway. His dear friend's suffering was more than what he was prepared for.  
  
Merry set Fredegar down for a moment and pulled out his water pouch and allowed Fredegar to drink as much as he could. Supporting his friend's shoulder and back, Merry got the first really good look at how much Fredegar had suffered. His cheeks were sunk and he face was a very pale white. Dark circles appeared around his dull eyes. His hair was a matted mess of grim and dirt. Merry saw his bone thin fingers clutching onto the water bag while he drank.  
  
Holding Fredegar and cradled him gently, Merry whispered back to his dear friend. "You would have done better, by coming with us, my freind!" Merry held him tenderly in his arms.  
  
Once Fredegar had his fill of water, Merry again picked him up into his arms and carried him out of the lock hole.  
  
Fredegar knew it was finally over with and that he was safe. He weakly rested his head against Merry's strong shoulder and raised his eyes up to take a good look at him.  
  
Fredegar heard a loud cheer when Merry got him out of the lock hole and saw hundreds of hobbits waiting for him outside.  
  
Pippin carried the Mayor in his arms while Sam followed him and was only a few paces behind Merry.  
  
Frodo offered his arm to Lobelia and proudly guided her from the lock hole.  
  
Merry stopped and waited for the coach to approach as Pippin stood next to Merry as he cradled the unconscious Mayor in his arms. Lobelia stood next to Merry's other side.  
  
Fredegar saw Lobelia and he raised a weak hand to her as she grasped his hand. "Thank you, Miss Lobelia for saving me! I would have given up long ago if it was not for your nagging!"  
  
Lobelia smiled at Fredegar, "You'll be fine now, Fredegar Bolger. It was an honor to be by your side!"  
  
The crowd cheered for the Mayor, Fredegar and Lobelia. There loud voices echoed over Michel Delving. Lobelia heard her name being shouted with honor and pride. She almost cried as she fought back the tears with the last of her strength. Lobelia had never known the feeling of being admired and well liked. It felt wonderful to her. A feeling she would always remember.  
  
Fredegar heard a shriek coming from the back of the crowd and the hobbit fought her way to get to him. The crowd slowly parted as a round faced hobbit suddenly appeared from the crowd.  
  
Fredegar's mother Rosamunda ran to her son sobbing and crying out his name. "Freddy!..... Oh, my dear son! My Freddy!" She circled her arms around her son and Merry's arms that held him. She kissed his thin face and brushed his matted hair tenderly as tears streamed down her face. "What have they done to you?"  
  
Merry looked at Rosamunda and smiled tenderly at her, "We'll take him home for you, Mrs. Bolger. You'll have him supporting a well fed stomach in no time!"  
  
"Bless you, Merry! You've brought my boy back to me!" said Rosamunda sobbing when the coach pulled up and Merry gently laid Fredegar on the seat of the coach. Rosamunda climbed in and placed her son's head on to her lap. She stoked his brow tenderly and cooed motherly words to her son. Odovacar held his son's hand and cried seeing him alive. Merry climbed in and sat down on the other side. Fredegar raised his head and looked at Merry. "My letter, Merry! Get my letter in the cell!"  
  
Merry told the coachman to wait and he raced back into the lock hole and searched the small cell. He found the letter and saw the name at the bottom. Merry smiled when he read the name of the girl that Fredegar loved.  
  
Returning to the coach. Merry folded the letter and placed it into Fredegar's thin hand. 


	11. Chapter 11 On The Way

Chapter 11  
  
On The Way  
  
Rosamunda held her kitchen cap in her hands as memories of her dear daughter echoed through her mind. It has been so many years since her death, but still her heart would never mend from a heart so broken. The kitchen cap was a favorite memory of Rosamunda that she had shared with her daughter. When she was feeling very sad, she liked to remember the small child wanting to be so grown up to wear one of her caps that was much too big for her. She had not put on her cap in months. There was no need too. Since the ruffians and all the troubles in the shire, there was not enough food to do any real cooking. She remembered her heart ache the day she got the news almost a year ago when Lotho told her that her son had disappeared with the other four hobbits into the Old Forest and was never seen or heard of again. Not until Master Merry and his friends came back to the Shire. She heart soared thinking that her son was with them, but fell to utter despair when they did not know what had happened to him. Merry had promised that he would find Fredegar no matter how long it took and he did!  
  
Her days were filled with cooking and caring for her son. It lifted her spirits mothering her son back to health again.  
  
"No, Mama! I can't eat another bite!" said Fredegar while he held his hand up to stop another plate stacked high with pancakes and hot maple syrup with creamy butter melting on the top. "I've already had five of the best pancakes that I have ever tasted! My stomach can not hold another five of those wonderful cakes!"  
  
Rosamunda pouted slightly pulling back the plate of pancakes, "Well, if you're sure?" Setting the plate of pancakes on the table she went over to his bed and began to fluff up his pillows and straightened the blankets that covered him. "Are you warm enough?"  
  
Fredegar smiled at his mother as she fused over him. "Yes, Mama!"  
  
"I could get you a bed shawl for your shoulders if you would like!" said Rosamunda.  
  
"Really, Mama! I am quite warm and comfortable!"  
  
She pulled the hot water bottle from behind his back and noticed it was not as warm as it should be. "I'll get this heated for you, properly and come back to rub your poor aching back!" said Rosamunda with a big grin on her face. She loved taking care of Fredegar again and doting over him.  
  
"Really, Mama! My back is so much better and I would not want you over doing yourself!"  
  
"Nonsense, my son!" said Rosamunda. "It is what a mother does best, caring for her children even when they're grown! A mother knows no difference!"  
  
She placed the hot water bottle under her arm and looked around the room to make sure everything was tidy and neat. Being satisfied that everything was in place, she shrugged her shoulder not able to think of anything else to see to his comfort, she disappointedly grabbed the empty plate and tucked it under the full plate of pancake and headed for the door.  
  
She stopped and turned around to take one more look at her son with a bright grin on her face. Her eyes danced and sparkled taking in the healthy glow of his handsome face. Only after a week of being home and under the constant care of his mother, Fredegar made a full recovery.  
  
His mother had washed, cut and brushed his hair until every curl gleamed. Gone was the pale, white-pasty skin color of the year he was in the lock hole. His skin now had a pink healthy glow and his eyes had their same sparkle that his mother had always known. However, Rosamunda also noticed that there was still a sense of sadness or loneliness about him that she did not understand.  
  
"By the time I come back, Freddy! I want to see that glass of goat's milk gone! Every single drop of it! Promise your mother now!" said Rosamunda while she waited by the door for his nod of agreement.  
  
Fredegar raised both of his eyebrows in bewilderment of how he was ever going to get the goat's milk down with his stomach so full and not disappoint his mother. "Yes, Mama! I'll will try my best!"  
  
Rosamunda smiled sweetly at her son, "That's a good boy!" She opened the bedroom door and closed it quietly when she turned to walk down the hallway to her kitchen.  
  
Odovacar heard a knock upon his door and he got up to answer it. Seeing Merry Brandybuck standing there, he greeted him with a warm smile and invited him in.  
  
Rosamunda came around the corner with her hands full and puffing like she was exhausted. "Good day to you, Master Merry!" said Rosamunda. "Have you had your morning breakfast, yet? I have the finest stack of pancakes that you ever sunk your teeth into. Light a feather they are. I had Odovacar tap a fresh tree this morning for the best syrup you've tasted in a long while, I'm betting!"  
  
Odovacar pulled a chair from the table to have Merry sit beside him.  
  
Merry knew not to disappoint the Bolger's especially Rosamunda as she was the finest cook in Hobbiton and loved it when someone lavished compliments of her meals. Merry nodded and licked his lips upon seeing the warm stack of pancakes with the butter melting and dripping down its sides. The warm maple syrup was thickly coated just the way he liked it.  
  
Rosamunda's face lit up as she place the stack of cakes for him to eat. "I'll fetch you a set of silverware and pour you a tasty glass of goats milks!"  
  
She raced around the kitchen to make sure Merry had everything he needed and enjoyed watching him take huge bites from his cakes. She smiled with each lick of his lips and roll of enjoyment that came for his eyes.  
  
Filling the tub of water to wash the morning breakfast plates, she hummed out a song of joy that came from her heart being so happy again, after an entire year of sadness and worry. With all the shortages on food that the ruffians had taken away from the hobbits, Rosamunda was overjoyed restocking her cupboards and cooking to her hearts content.  
  
Merry wiped his mouth on a napkin and lavished compliments after compliments of the finest pancakes that he had ever eaten.  
  
Rosamunda blushed and giggled being so admired, especially by the Shire's new found hero. "Freddy is awake in his bedroom if you care to have a word with him, I know it will lift his spirits seeing you, Master Merry!"  
  
"Has he been sad somewhat?" asked Merry.  
  
"He's quiet, more so than I've ever seen of him before. It's worrisome for me!" stated Rosamunda.  
  
Merry had an idea of where the point of his sadness was coming from.  
  
Merry knocked upon Fredegar's bedroom door and heard him bid him in.  
  
Greeting Fredegar, Merry could see how happy he was to see him.  
  
"Well your looking a might better, than the last time I saw you!" said Merry  
  
Fredegar patted his still thin stomach with his hand that now had begun to bulge from being so full with his mother's cooking. "If I don't watch myself, I'll be supporting a stomach bigger than what it was before all this has happened!"  
  
Merry laughed at his gesture of being so full his stomach ached and he could easily understand as his own stomach was as full as could be after eating a huge plateful of cakes.  
  
The two friends laughed and talked with each other until Merry was sure that everything was all right with his friend. In between a laugh or a good conversation, Merry noticed the slight sadness that would suddenly come upon him.  
  
Merry looked at Fredegar as he sat in his bed and thought how he was going to approach his topic in which he came to visit Fredegar. He thought being blunt would be the answer. "Tell me Fredegar, did you ever make it to the North Farthing to met that lass you told us about from the last time we saw you?"  
  
Fredegar looked up at Merry in surprise and somewhat shocked. He lowered his eyes as if he was suddenly going to cry as this tore at his heart the most. He shook his head in despair. "I never made it. Lotho caught me just a few hours after you all left through the Old Forest! I lost her Merry! She's more than likely married off by now!"  
  
Merry saw the despair in his friend's face and he tried to encourage him. "You don't know that, Fredegar! She could still be waiting. Very few lasses would toss off a lad she has an eye for, as she would have a change of outfit or hair style. I'm betting she is still waiting for you!"  
  
Fredegar's eye bolted up towards Merry in the slightest hope that he could be right. "Do you really think so?"  
  
Merry smiled at him. "Yes, Fredegar! I do believe that! I'm betting so much on that, I'm willing to go the North Farthing to find her for you and bring her here!"  
  
Fredegar's eyes widen and almost jumped from his bed in excitement and joy. "You'd do that for me, Merry?"  
  
Merry stood in front of Fredegar. "It's done! I've got my ponies ready and I'm leaving today to the North Farthing to find her. Now tell me about her so my finding of her will be with ease!"  
  
Fredegar pulled his worn letters from his bedside table and gave them to Merry, all but one, the most faded letter of the group. The letter that he read over and over again in his cell. He could not part himself from it.  
  
Merry read the letters from her father and from Poppy. He knew that Pippin could help him find that house in Long Cleeve since they were distant relatives of the Shire Tooks.  
  
Merry folded the letters and put them in his pocket. "I'll be back with Poppy by the end of the month!"  
  
Fredegar hugged Merry tightly. "How can I ever thank you, Merry? You've been such a good friend."  
  
"Because Fredegar, you are my friend and always will be!"  
  
Merry turned and left Fredegar with a huge smile upon his lips. He could hear Fredegar beginning to sing about a day filled with sunshine, dreams and hopes.  
  
Merry said his farewells to the Bolgers and closed the front door on his way out. Climbing upon his pony he headed over to Tuckborough to see his cousin Pippin.  
  
~*~  
  
Pippin's face fell when Merry told him that he needed his help in going to the North Farthing to find Poppy for Fredegar.  
  
"We just got back from traveling all over middle earth! We seen more than what is natural of any hobbit in their enter life! I'm tired, Merry!" said Pippin.  
  
"If it was just for me, I'd think better of it, but this is for Fredegar!" said Merry. "He suffered because of us and lost the girl he would have married. He needs this, Pip! If we're any kind of friend to him we must do this for him."  
  
Pippin rolled his eyes, but he too knew that Merry was right. He walked over to get his traveling bag that he was going to throw out and never look at again. It was so worn and damaged, but Pippin began to fold his clothing and stuff his bag.  
  
Merry laughed at the weathered worn bag and helped his cousin pack it.  
  
Paladin scowled at his son when announced that he was going on a trip to the North Farthing. Even though Paladin did his best to talk Pippin out of going, he knew his son would not hear of it.  
  
Paladin took out his quill and parchment. He began to write a letter to Euphemia Took of Long Cleeve. Even though he had never met her yet, he knew of her and that she headed the clan of Tooks in Long Cleeve. Using his tittle of the Thain, he wrote an introduction of Peregrin his son and asked to assist him in any way that they could.  
  
Handing this parchment to his son, he told him to seek her out for her support and give her this letter.  
  
Pippin thanked his father and said his farewells.  
  
Merry had Pippin's pony ready and two other pack ponies loaded with the things that they would need. Pippin climbed upon his pony reluctantly and followed Merry out of Tuckborough.  
  
~*~  
  
Night was falling when Merry and Pippin stopped their ponies in front of the Chasing Cats Inn in Long Cleeve. Pippin looked around the town with awe because this was his first trip to the North Farthing. The town was bigger than Tuckborough and Hobbiton. It amazed him in seeing so many hobbit holes and more than four taverns scattered on each end of the town. There were three Inns for visitors and many hobbits walked the dirt streets going about their business.  
  
The market owners were packing up their wares and loading their wagons for the night. Only a few hobbits took notice that there were strangers coming to the Inn and waved in a friendly manner at them.  
  
"Well, at least wise, they're a friendly group of hobbits!" said Pippin when he climbed down from his pony.  
  
Merry took a moment and looked around and nodded towards Pippin. "Why don't you go get us a room and I'll take the ponies to the stables."  
  
Pippin gave Merry a smirk, "I don't mind any, Mer! But you'll be paying for the rooms seeing this is your idea!"  
  
Merry pulled his bag down from his pony and turned back to Pippin. "If we find this girl, I'll be more than happy to foot the bill!" Pippin waited in the common room for Merry after he gotten the key to their room. He was sitting by himself enjoying a mug of ale and just listening to the talk of other hobbits.  
  
Merry approached Pippin and sat down next to him, "You could have bought me an ale!" Merry raised his hand to get the attention of the barmaid, who came over immediately.  
  
"Get me what my friend is having, and another besides. Seeing now that I have to get caught up with him?" ordered Merry.  
  
"Should I put that on your tab?" asked the barmaid.  
  
"What tab? I've never started no tap here?" stated Merry.  
  
"Your friend here, made one for you?" said the barmaid.  
  
Merry glared at Pippin for a moment and then nodded to the barmaid. "That is fine, just bring us our drinks!"  
  
Merry pulled his pouch from his pocket and looked through his coins. "I should have brought another pouch the same size as this one!"  
  
Pippin nodded at Merry and raised his brow. "I agree, traveling can be very expensive in deed! Maybe a third pouch seeing that these prices are much higher here in the North than back home!"  
  
Merry pulled a few coins from his pouch and laid them on the table for their ales. "We should get an early start in the morning and find the girl's home. It shouldn't be too far out of town, by the looks of her father's letter."  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Pippin stood by Merry with the Innkeeper and watched while Merry counted out his coins to pay for the room.  
  
The Innkeeper looked at the coins and scowled at Merry. "It's a bit short of coins by my figuring! They're other charges other than just the room. There is also a dinner tab for a plate of mushrooms!" Merry counted out another stack of coins and gave that to the manager and glared at Pippin.  
  
"What? I was hungry and seeing that the dinning room was still open long after you fell asleep, I thought, why not!" said Pippin.  
  
Merry turned to leave, but the manager grabbed his arm and turned him back around. "There's also an additional bar tab! I'll need another two pence!"  
  
"Two pence!" stated Merry and he looked at Pippin with another glare.  
  
"Well, after eating all those mushrooms, I was a bit thristy!" said Pippin.  
  
Merry again glared at his cousin, "A bit thristy! How many ales did you drink!"  
  
"Oh, I stopped counting after four!" said Pippin. He let out a bit of burp and smiled mischievously at his cousin.  
  
Merry continued to glare at Pippin and counted out two-pence to the manager of the Inn. "Come, Pip! Let's get you out of here, before I lose the rest of my coins!"  
  
The stable boy had their ponies standing outside on the streets by the time Merry and Pippin paid for the stay at the Chasing Cats Inn.  
  
Merry took the reins of his ponies and was about to turn them around when the stable boy tapped him on his shoulder. "I'll need three pence for stabling your ponies and for the feed!"  
  
Merry closed his eyes and pressed his lips together tightly to keep control of his growing temper. He turned around slowly and not wanting to let Pippin see that it was bothering in the least bit, smiled at the stable boy. "Three pence! For stabling and feeding these here ponies!..... Is that all?"  
  
The stable boy held out his hand and nodded.  
  
Merry reaching into his pocket and smiled up at Pippin. "Three pence!" He chuckled slightly. Pulling out his pouch he counted out the coins and handed them to the stable boy.  
  
Merry climbed upon his pony and pulled the rope for his pack ponies to follow him.  
  
Within an hour, Merry found the house of Ellderbra's Took and pulled his ponies to a halt. "Stay here, Pippin. I'll go see if we have the right place!"  
  
Pippin watched Merry knock on the front door and saw a very elderly hobbit speak to Merry. Within moments the old hobbit was pointing and giving Merry directions. Pippin knew better to get down from his pony, as it seems their journey was not quite over with yet.  
  
Merry climbed upon his pony and turned it around while telling Pippin which direction they needed to go. "That was Poppy's father. It seems she has gone to work for the Took of the Grand Hall in Long Cleeve. It's about where we have come from!"  
  
Pippin rolled his eyes, "I was hoping to avoid the Grand Hall and using my father's letter!"  
  
Merry stated over his shoulder, "We at least by having you here, you'll be earning the coins that I've spent!"  
  
After traveling all the way back to Long Cleeve, Merry found the Grand Hall with ease at it was the size of Brandyhall.  
  
Merry dismounted and walked to the front door with Pippin. Knocking on the door, a servant answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is such a bad place to stop, but this chapter got a bit long!  
  
Thank you so much for your reviews! It means a lot to know that everyone is enjoying this story! More reviews would sure make me smile! MlynnBloom: Merry is almost there to meet Poppy.. ahum....I mean Estella! I hope she's home? It's a pity he's come so far..... 


	12. Chapter 12 What About Estella

Chapter 12  
  
What About Estella  
  
Fredegar smiled while he lay on is pillow, deep in sleep. In his dream he saw himself on his wedding day marrying Poppy. All around him fiddles softly played and he held her in his arms, turning her around and around the dance floor. He could clearly see her yellow golden hair and bright blue eyes. There were beautiful flowers that crowned the top of her head. He could not take his eyes from her as they danced together. Circling they danced, laughing and giggling with each other. Fredegar felt a joy in his heart that he had never felt before nor knew a happiness that was so overpowering. When the dance ended, he saw himself bending gently to kiss her sweet lips and just as he was about to kiss her, her face changed to his sister's face, Estella. He pulled back from her and stared at her in complete surprise. Tears began to fall from his eyes and his heart leaped with joy seeing his dear sweet sister again. Sudden fear tore at him, afraid that she was going disappear again and he reached his arms around her so she would not leave him again. Fredegar cried out, "Estella! Please don't leave me, again. Please don't go away! I've missed you so much!"  
  
Tap, tap, tap.....came upon his bedroom door and awoken him from his dream.  
  
"Freddy! Are you awake?" called is Mother.  
  
Fredegar's eyes open and sat up in his bed. His heart was racing in his chest and he placed his hand over his heart to slow its pace. He realized he was crying in his sleep and he rushed to wipe the tears away. "Yes, I'm awake!" he called back to his mother.  
  
Rosamunda opened the bedroom door and peeked in. "I have your morning breakfast, son!"  
  
Fredegar, lying back down upon his pillow and feared that his mother would notice his tears and red eyes from crying. Rosamunda saw the sadness upon his face and placed the tray on his table next to his bed. She sat down and felt his brow to see if he was feeling ill.  
  
Fredegar shooed her hand away. "I'm not ill, Mama!"  
  
Rosamunda caught the redness in his eyes and knew her son was crying before she came in and it worried her.  
  
"Freddy, What is it? What's wrong, son?" asked Rosamunda so concerned about him. "You've been so quiet and sad at times. It worries your mother so!"  
  
"It's nothing, Mama!" said Fredegar. "I'm all right, really I am!"  
  
"Is your heart broken by the suffering you endured in the lock hole?"  
  
"No, Mama!" said Fredegar as he lowered his eyes away from her. He did not want to tell her of his dream of Estella in fear that it would make her so sad that she would cry. He remembered the first part of his dream of Poppy and he decided to tell his mother about her. "I've met a lass just before I was locked up. I don't know what happened to her. Master Merry has gone off to find her for me and it worries me that she might be gone by now!"  
  
Rosamunda beamed a bright smile. "My Freddy is in love!"  
  
He blinked back the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes thinking about his love of Poppy. "Yes, Mama, I guess that I am!"  
  
Rosamunda almost jumped off his bed from joy. "Oh! Praise Be! I've dreamed of your wedding day and all the grandbabies that I would spoil and love!" She was so happy thinking about this she twirled around the floor in her excitement.  
  
"But Mama, we don't know where she is for sure?"  
  
She stopped her twirling and turned to look at her son. "If Master Merry has gone off looking for her, he'll find her sure enough! Now don't go fretting yourself over this! What lass would not want to marry a prominent hobbit such as yourself? Someday, you'll have your father's store for your own! We can finally retire and take care of our grandchildren!"  
  
Fredegar rolled his eyes, "But Mama, aren't you putting the cart before the horse! We have not found the girl, yet!"  
  
"You must tell me all about her!" said Rosamunda when she returned to sit beside her son. Fredegar took out his letter that he had kept and let his mother read it. He watched the bright smile appear cross her lips as she continued reading. She looked at her son with puppy dog eyes because it was so cute from the gentle words she spoke in her letter. Rosamunda could tell by the girl's writing that she must be a warm and caring hobbit.  
  
"She sounds wonderful! I had always dreamed of the day of your wedding and having a wife such as this Poppy!" Rosamunda thought to herself all the plans she had made for Fredegar's wedding and realized there was so much that needed to be done to prepare for it. She handed her son the letter and bounced up from the bed. "I have a wedding to plan. I must go find your father!" said Rosamunda as she dashed out of her son's bedroom. Fredegar laughed at seeing his mother so excited that she completely forgotten about his breakfast. Fredegar got up from his bed and took the tray of food. He pulled a chair up to the table and began to eat. He too had begun to believe that Merry would find his Poppy and he would be married very soon.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" asked the servant girl.  
  
Pippin looked at the servant not believing that this could possibly be necessary. "An appointment? Your mistress requires an appointment?"  
  
The servant girl nodded politely. "She sees No one without an appointment!"  
  
Pippin glared at the servant girl, "We've come all the way from Tuckborough!"  
  
The servant girl apologized to the two hobbits and made a gesture to close the door.  
  
Pippin put his foot in the door's way. "I have a letter from the Thain of Tuckborough, if her highness will only look at it!" said Pippin sarcastically from being so put off.  
  
The servant girl took the letter and asked, "What is your business with the mistress of the Grand Hall?"  
  
Pippin placed his hands on his hips and glowered at her. "I'm sure, I'm not going to stand here and discuss it with you when I could be telling her highness about it!"  
  
The servant girl again apologized to Pippin and told him to wait. She shut the door just as he was about to enter the Grand Hall and it about smacked him in the nose. Merry pulled Pippin back a few steps and turned him around to face him. Merry almost giggled at his cousin at he tried to sound so 'Thainish'.  
  
Pippin shrugged his shoulder looking at Merry's face, as he seemed to be really enjoying himself at his expense.  
  
They heard neither the click of the doorknob or anyone making an attempt to open it and greet them.  
  
Pippin turned back to Merry. "My father told me of these Northern Tooks. The Chieftain died some years ago and they only have daughters and no son to manage their affairs. No doubt about it, Mer. The daughters must be hard to look upon for not finding No husband to take the lead of the clan and their Mistress must be an aged old Hobbitess well passed her time to oversee her clansmen. She's most likely the age of the old Took." Pippin noticed Merry's face as he was grimacing when he spoke, without turning around he looked at Merry. "She's behind me, isn't she?"  
  
Merry closed his eyes and nodded.  
  
Pippin swallowed hard and slowly turned around to face the mistress of the Grand Hall. Pippin's eyes widened in total surprise as his mouth hung open in awe. There stood the most loveliest hobbit girl that he had ever saw. She had lush black curly locks that fell well passed her shoulders. Her angry eyes that glared at him, were the brightest blue that Pippin had ever seen. Her soft velvety skin glimmered in the afternoon sun. Her dress was a fine silk that hugged her very slender waist. Her neck was exposed to reveal a shining glistering stone of a diamond on a slender delicate chain.  
  
"I-I-I-I'm so sorry for my rudeness!" said Pippin trying to apologize as quickly as he could. "I've had the hardest week and all this traveling has set my temper more so than usual!"  
  
"My mother will see you in her chambers!" snapped the beautiful young hobbit girl. She turned around to have her rude guests follow her.  
  
Merry walked up to Pippin who froze in his spot. He whispered. "Good going there, Pip! I'm sure they are going to really want to help us now!"  
  
Pippin walked behind the lovely girl and smiled as he watched her glide smoothly across the corridors wooden floors. With each step she took, melted Pippin's heart.  
  
She opened the door to her mother's chambers and announced the two travelers.  
  
Euphemia Took sat in her high back chair in front of her desk as she took her time to read the letter from the Thain of Tuckborough. Pippin and Merry stood in front of the desk for a few moments without any greeting from the mistress. The daughter took a chair next to her mother and stared at the two who stood in front of her.  
  
Pippin straightened to his tallest height, standing as properly as he could and smiled at the frowning girl before him.  
  
Euphemia slowly raised her eyes and momentarily looked over the two hobbits. "Which of you are the Thain's son?"  
  
Pippin stepped forward and introduced himself. "I am Peregrin Took, the son of the Thain of Tuckborough, of the Shire!" said Pippin in a grand manner trying to impress the young lass as his eyes would shift from the mistress to her daughter. He turned elegantly remembering his training from his months of service to the Stewart of Gondor and introduced Merry. "This is my cousin, The future Master of Buckland, Meriadoc Brandybuck, of Buckland!"  
  
"I see, The Thain has outline that you are looking for someone and may need our assistance. Who is the hobbit you are searching for?"  
  
Merry stepped forward and cleared his throat. "We are looking for a hobbit lass who I have been informed is employed at the Grand Hall. Her name is Poppy Took!"  
  
Euphemia's eyes widened and she looked at her daughter, Diamond. Returning her gaze back to Merry, she once again looked over the letter and folded it. Handing the letter back to Pippin who tucked the letter back into his weskit's pocket and she sat back in her chair. "Why are you looking for this girl?"  
  
"Poppy Took was engaged to be married to a dear friend of ours. During the war of Bywater, he was detained and taken away by ruffians from his family. Upon Peregrin and my return to the Shire, we helped free the Shire of its ruffians and restored the Shire back to the hobbits and the Thain. However, our friend lost contact with Miss Took. He wishes to acquaint himself with her once more."  
  
Euphemia again asked Merry another question. "Who is your friend that you are speaking of?"  
  
"He is a very good friend or ours from Hobbiton. His family owns a general store. His name if Fredegar Bolger," stated Merry.  
  
Again Euphemia raised her eyebrow to Merry's story. "Bolger's for Hobbiton!" Euphemia now knew where Poppy got her story from and the reason behind all of this ranting and raving that has caused so much problems. Euphemia could not figure out why Poppy would go to such extremes when she could have easily just told her that she was in love with his hobbit.  
  
Merry nodded as he continued to watch the mistress of the Grand Hall.  
  
Diamond's frown suddenly changed as she listened to the two hobbits and even began to smile at Pippin.  
  
Euphemia nodded as she spoke. "We have heard the stories of the war of Bywater. We are very impressed by there tales. The Northern Tooks are in your debt for your courage and bravery, Master Brandbuck and Master Took. Miss Poppy, in which you speak, is here at the Grand Hall. However, she is doing rather poorly since her mother had passed away. If you follow me, I'll will take you to them!"  
  
~*~  
  
Mundarosa opened the door to the girl's bedroom and shut it behind her. She carried a tray of tea and small cakes that were left over from the mistress's earlier appointment. Mundarosa spooned in a fine white powder into Estella's tea.  
  
Lily watched her carefully and worried that her sister should not drink this. Lily approached Mundarosa and insisted upon serving the tea to Estella. The cook pointed out directly which teacup was Estellas'.  
  
Lily turned her back on the cook and switched hands quickly so Lily would have Estella's tea and Estella would have her tea. Since the cups matched, the cook would never catch on to what she did. She would focus on Estella drinking her tea and would not pay attention whether Lily drank her tea or not.  
  
Lily sat down next to Estella and balanced her teacup upon her knee trying to act very proper. She cut the cake for Estella so both girls could share a piece. Lily pretended to lean over too far and allowed her teacup to fall to the floor and shatter into pieces, while Estella enjoyed drinking her tea. "Oh, I'm so sorry! How clumsy of me!"  
  
Mundarosa scowled at Lily. "I'll not get you another fer being so clumsy! You'll just have to go without! Then seeing how the two of you are being punished for trying to run away. You don't deserve to have another cup!" Mundarosa folded her arms in front of herself and watched Estella drink her tea until she finished it. She gathered the cup and broken pieces of the Lily's cup and took the tray back to the kitchen.  
  
Lily ran to Estella after she peeked out from the door. "Estella, you must act like you do not remember who you are. You must call yourself Poppy again! I think the cook is trying to give you that awful powder in your tea. It's okay, I switched them when she was not looking and broke the one with the powder!"  
  
Estella hugged her sister tenderly. "Oh, you're a quick minded lass! That was a wonderful idea!"  
  
A knock came upon their door and Lily winked at Estella. "Now remember, don't let on that you have not taking that powder!"  
  
Lily answered the door and saw Euphemia with two young lads. She smiled greeting the mistress and opened the door wider for them.  
  
Poppy looked down on the floor trying to pretend she very sleepy from the powder, she heard Euphemia introduce her to the two lads with her. "This is Lily Took and her sister Poppy!" said Euphemia.  
  
Estella raised her eyes toward the guests standing in her room and her eyes widened in total surprise. "Merry!" she shouted and covered her mouth, forgetting she was not to say anything.  
  
Merry's head snapped around and stared at the girl who claimed to be Poppy. Merry approached the girl and looked at her closely. "Do I know you?" stated Merry and looked at her one more time. "Estella? Estella Bolger?"  
  
Pippin came closer to her and stared at her in surprise.  
  
Merry's brow wrinkled in anger and he shouted at her. "We all thought you were dead! How can you be living here all this time and never contacting your family! Do you know what harm you caused your brother and let alone your dear Mother! How could you be so horrible to do such a thing?" Merry's face was furious with anger thinking of all the hurt and pain her family suffered at her loss. He remembered her funeral and months of morning her mother went through.  
  
"Merry, wait a minute! I can explain everything!" shouted Estella.  
  
Merry turned sharply and ran out of the bedroom. Estella tried to follow him, but Pippin grabbed her arm and kept her from following him. "He's too angry to listen right now, Estella. You better explain things to me first!" said Pippin.  
  
Diamond came closer to her mother and they both stared opened mouth at each other.  
  
Estella began to cry hysterically and Pippin put his arms around her to quiet her. "Tell me, Estella what has happened to you?"  
  
In between her sobbing she told Pippin everything. Even Euphemia listened closely this time and finally believed the young lass.  
  
"I'm sorry, Estella!" said Euphemia. "I'm so sorry for not believing you! But you have to admit it is hard to believe!"  
  
Pippin pulled Estella from his arms. "I'll go find Merry and get him to understand!" Pippin turned and ran to find Merry.  
  
"Wait, Pippin!" shouted Estella. "Tell me of my mother and my brother!"  
  
"Your mother is well and taking care of your brother!" Pippin stopped and looked at Estella. His eyebrows raised when he realized why they were here. "Your brother thinks you are Poppy! He has told us to find you and bring you to him. He wants to marry you!" Pippin paused a moment and then continued. "Is he ever going to be surprised!"  
  
Estella looked at Pippin and began to cry again. "What am I going to do now?"  
  
Pippin looked at her and said. "Instead of a wife, he'll have his sister back! I must go find Merry!"  
  
Pippin found Merry standing outside in the front of the Grand Hall. He paced back and forth trying to control his emotions.  
  
Pippin began to explain to Merry everything that she had told him. Merry turned sharply and snapped at his cousin still being very angry. "I understand well enough what has happened to her, but when she finally realized who she was, she could have still contacted her family with a letter to let them know she was alive and where she was living! Nothing stopped her from that! What about her brother? How is he going to take it when he finds all this out? It will break his heart to pieces!"  
  
"I know, Merry. We are going to have to break it to him gently! But even so, Fredegar will have his sister back. That will help ease his broken heart some!" said Pippin. "Go talk with Estella, she's very upset!"  
  
"No, Pip! We'll take her back to Hobbiton, but I'll not ever speak to her for what she had done. Fredegar deserves better than this!" stated Merry.  
  
Diamond opened the front door and slowly approached Peregrin. "My mother has asked me to invite you both to stay here at the Grand Hall while we sort everything out. We have beautiful rooms and enough servants to see to your needs. My mother has ordered to set two extra plates at our evening meal for the both of. It would be an honor if you agreed to join us!"  
  
Pippin smiled looking and listening to Diamond. Her sweet voiced echoed in his ears and down to his heart. Without asking Merry, Pippin graciously accepted her offer.  
  
Estella ran to the front door and tried to take a step towards Merry. "Merry, please..!" Seeing her, Merry rushed directly passed her and would not stop to speak with her.  
  
Estella lowered her eyes feeling so ashamed of herself and so heart broken that Merry now hated her. Diamond put her arm around Estella and guided her back into the Grand Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Skittles Are Candy: Thank you so much for your comment on Rosamunda Bolger. I worked very hard to get her character just right for this story. I'm glad that you noticed it and really liked it.. . that made me smile! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just could not resist!  
  
MlynnBloom: I was in a very silly mood when I wrote that. I'm glad you enjoyed that part, sometimes I'm only funny in my own head.....We'll see about those weddings, but first Estella has to find some way to get Merry to listen to her. Maybe on the road home, there is nothing like a warm campfire and a star lit night to warm the heart of a hobbit! .....smile! wink! 


	13. Chapter 13 Talking to Estella

Chapter 13  
  
Talking to Estella  
  
When Diamond brought Estella back to her room, Euphemia was still talking with Lily. Both the hobbits saw how upset Estella was as she wiped the tears from her face. Lily felt so badly for her foster sister and went to comfort her. "Estella, why didn't you tell Pippin everything that happened after your memory returned. You could have told him about the powder that continued to take your memory away!" Lily looked at Euphemia. "Begging your pardon, Mistress! But if he'd of known, perhaps Merry would have understood more!"  
  
Euphemia looked down to the wooden floor and felt so responsible for not believing Estella and causing her more suffering.  
  
Euphemia apologized again to Estella. "I am so sorry, Estella. I should have done more to help you rather than believing the healers! Can you ever forgive an old hobbitess for jumping to a falsehood!"  
  
Estella put her arms around Euphemia and hugged her. "I know you were only doing what you thought was right. I do not fault you any!"  
  
Euphemia looked at Estella's beautiful face and saw the great kindness of her heart to forgive so easily. "Let me make all this up to you, child."  
  
A servant knocked on the door with a request from their mistress as to the number of guests that would be attending the evening meal.  
  
Euphemia told them that she would directly speak to the cook about this matter. Returning her attention back to Estella she had an idea.  
  
Ordering her servants, she told them to move all of Estella's and Lily's things into the best guestroom that the Grand Halls provided. She looked at Diamond's small waist and then compared that to Estella's. She gestured to Diamond to come closer to her and she whispered into her ear. Both the hobbits giggled with Euphemia's idea and her planning.  
  
Estella followed them to her new room. It was one of the biggest bedrooms that she had ever seen. The beds and drapery were specially made in delicate fabric's that was so soft to the touch. Beautifully rustic tables and cabinets housed the prettiest vases and flowers from their gardens. Sitting behind the dressing curtain was a large bathing room with two copper tubs for Estella and Lily to bathe. The servants rushed about to prepare everything that they needed.  
  
Euphemia smiled while she watched the girl's surprised expression. "Please allow an Old Hobbitess to give you what pleasures there are in the Grand Hall. It is the least I can do to make amends for my poor judgement!" Euphemia smiled at the two girls when they both giggled at each other and nodded their acceptance of her hospitality. "Then I will leave you with my servants to attend you!" Euphemia turned with Diamond to leave the guestroom and shut the door.  
  
The servant escorted the girls into the bathing room and helped them undressed. They saw a fire burning in the hearth with a huge kettle of boiling water. On the table sat lotions, soaps, oils and thick bathing towels that sat close to the fire. The servants continue to pour heated water into the tubs and the girls could smell the scented oils they added. They climbed into the bath while the servants lavishly washed and bathed them. Estella giggled sitting in the tub with thick bubbles all around her.  
  
Wrapping the girls in thick heated towels, they sat them down upon cushion benches and poured small glasses of the Grand Hall's best wine. A servant to each girl, brushed out their hair until each curl on their head glisten in its natural beauty.  
  
Servants carried in armfuls of beautiful dresses and presented them to Estella and Lily. Both girls smiled at each other and chose which dress they wanted to wear for the evening meal. Estella chose a long soft satin green dress and the servants helped to dress her. Estella looked at herself in the mirror and knew that something was missing that would make this dress extra special. She walked over to her jewelry box and placed a brooch on the bodice of her dress. Seeing her bracelet she put it on and admire the beautify four-leaf clover that dangled from it. Lily came from behind the dressing curtain with the dress that she chose. It was a pretty yellow dress with a matching yellow vest. Estella smiled seeing Lily twirl in front of the mirror to admire it. Estella took out the other brooch that Annegrin had given her. "Lily, come here. I have something that will really make that dress perfect of tonight!"  
  
Holding out her open hand Lily saw the brooch that she had admire the most. "Oh, Estella! Thank you!" Lily pinned the brooch on the front of her vest and turned around so Estella could see her.  
  
"It's perfect, Lily. You look so nice wearing it!" said Estella.  
  
After the late afternoon primping and spoiling of the servant's constant attention, Estella and Lily were escorted to the garden.  
  
Standing in the doorway, Estella was surprised to see so many guests of the mistress of the Grand Hall.  
  
Many hobbit lads suddenly turned to notice the two girls who stood in the doorway. Euphemia took Estella's hand and guided her to meet her guests. Estella blushed from the enormous amount of compliments and promises of a dance later in the evening.  
  
There were rows of small kegs of ale that lined a thick table top and next to the kegs were stacks of mugs. There were bottles of wine that the servant poured into shapely wineglasses. Tables were set up with wonderful delicacies of stuffed mushrooms and seasoned dried tomatoes for the hobbit to nibble upon until the evening meal was announced.  
  
Fiddlers played softly in the background, while hobbits gathered in many small circles throughout the garden area. Only one hobbit stood by himself sipping an ale and ignoring the other guests. Merry Brandybuck had wished he could return to his room and was not in no mood to celebrate anything as he worried about his dear friend Fredegar. But being a guest of the Grand Hall, he could not turn down the invitation.  
  
Estella saw Merry and she made an attempt to go over to him, but Lily pulled her back. "Let him have sometime to think alone before you try to speak with him again!"  
  
Estella lowered her eyes and Lily seen how much this was hurting her. She took her hand and squeezed it. "It will be all right, Estella. You'll see! In time he will understand!"  
  
Estella did not have anytime to her feelings of guilt or worry over Merry's anger with her. The northern Took lads soon gathered around her like bees around honey.  
  
Pippin stood next to one of the fiddle players to admire the fine craftsmanship of their fiddles.  
  
Diamond walked up to Pippin and stood next to him. "Do you play?"  
  
Pippin looked at Diamond and sighed seeing how beautiful she looked in her finest gown. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do!"  
  
Diamond took the fiddle from the player and handed it to Pippin. "I would love to hear a song that the hobbits in Tuckborough often play!"  
  
Pippin looked at Diamond and seeing her standing their so beautiful, he decided to play the sweetest love song that he knew. He slowly drew his bow across the fiddle and the gentle even tones poured softly from the fiddle.  
  
Diamond watched Pippin's eyes and his sweet smiled every time he looked at her. Diamond walked over to the next fiddle player and asked for his fiddle. She also took the fiddle and joined him as the song he was playing was one of her most favorite.  
  
Pippin looked in wonder at this beautiful girl and marveled at her skill with the fiddle. He slowly walked up to her while he kept playing, standing side by side with each other. The guests began to gather around them to watch and clapped their hands.  
  
Euphemia smiled seeing the couple standing next to each other and thought how cute they looked together.  
  
A great applause echoed through the hall when they finished.  
  
Merry glanced at Estella and watched her. Her beautiful smiled beamed across the room as many lads did their best to impress her. Hearing her laugh made Merry's heart take a sudden leap while he watched her. It took his breath away when her eyes suddenly caught his from across the sculptured landscape of the garden. Merry shifted his eyes to the fountain and pretended to be very interested in its structure. Deciding to have himself another mug of ale, he walked over to the table and filled his mug full.  
  
The servants announced the meal was being served and the guests began to gather around the lengthy tables. Pippin took Diamond's hand and walked her to join her family and sat next to her. They both were smiling and laughing with each other throughout the entire meal.  
  
Estella walked gracefully next to a lad who insisted that she must sit next to him during the evening meal. While, Lily had no choice but to sit next to Merry. She was very happy that he was quiet and in no mood to visit with her. She watched him from the corner of her eye and noticed his many fleeting looks towards her sister. She was angry with Merry for causing Estella to cry and hurting her feelings by his sharp words.  
  
Pippin kept Diamond's attention all through the meal as they both visited and joked with each other. Some of the lads there were heartbroken because Diamond paid them no regards.  
  
After the meal, the fiddlers pickup their bows and played lively tunes so the guests could dance, while Estella found herself constantly being asked by the lads who gathered around her.  
  
Pippin would not allow Diamond to be taken from him as he turned her around and around the dance floor.  
  
Lily watched Estella and saw a happiness in her that she had never seen before as she danced. She knew all the hardships that she endured and knew the secrets of her broken heart. Having the strongest loyalty of her foster sister, she was angered at seeing how badly this Merry Brandybuck had treated her. She knew it hurt Estella deeply. Lily watched Merry as his eyes barely wondered away from her. She caught his disapproving looks of Estella and saw him suddenly turn and walk away from the party to head toward the long length of rose bushes to be by himself. She decided it was time to have a talk with this lad.  
  
Merry stopped just before the rose bushes and looked at the wonderful garden before him. Lily came up behind him and placed her hands upon her hips as she snapped out her anger at him when he turned around to face her. "Let me tell you a thing or two, Mr. Brandybuck, thinking yourself so above others and all your high moral character!" She stuck her finger up to his face as she shouted at him and glaring into his eyes. "Estella has been through more than your fancy name and title would ever know! Was it her fault that she was taken away from the ones she loved the very most in life! Was it her fault that that storm took her memory from her and left her nameless! Was it her fault when she finally remembered who she really was and then being told that she was crazy and locked away, then forced to take awful medicine to make her memories disappear again! Did she want all of this to happen to her!" Lily poked Merry in the chest with her finger. "NO! I say! You standing there judging her with your arrogant ways! How could she have known that was her brother she gave her heart too! You should have the compassion in your heart to see it through her eyes for a change! It was her foster father that arranged for Mr. Bolger to marry Poppy in the first place. Just maybe, mind you! That she happened to think herself in love with him, because her heart recognized the love she already had for him to begin with! A sister kind of love that only her heart knew of and a lost memory her mind did not understand!" Lily poked Merry in the chest again, only harder. "Have you ever considered those facts, Mr. high and mighty! If you ever hurt her again with your overbearing and insolent born ways, I'll knock you down with my own fists!" She shoved Merry just enough for his feet to trip over themselves and topple right into the rose bushes and heard Merry scream out a loud yelp. She marched back to the table where she was sitting, without giving Merry another look.  
  
Lily was furious was she returned back to the guests. She never noticed the looks of the others that stared at her red angry face and her quick determined steps. She made it over to the table and sat down crossing her arms in front of her. She looked at her wineglass as a servant leaned over to refill it. She nodded a quick thank you and downed its contents before she felt herself beginning to calm down.  
  
~*~  
  
When the evening came to a close, Pippin took Diamond's arm and guided her for a evening walk before the sun went down to view the wonderful garden of the Grand Hall. While they strolled holding hands, Pippin began to speak with her. "I have to leave tomorrow, Diamond! But I want to see you again. I want to get to know you better. If I sent my carriage for you and your family would you come to Tuckborough and spend a few weeks with me and my family?"  
  
Diamond's eyes sparkled with a brilliant smile upon her lips. "I would love that very much, Pippin. I too want to get to know you better! It will break my heart seeing you leave in the morning!"  
  
"Would you really miss me?" asked Pippin stopping and turning her around so she would face him. He enjoyed looking into her beautiful eyes and he wanted to see if she felt the same way that he did about her.  
  
She looked into his eyes in a flirting manner and put a slight pout upon her lip. "I'd cry into my pillow every night!"  
  
"Then promise me you'll come to Tuckborough and meet my family!"  
  
Diamond nodded. "I promise, Pippin. I promise I'll come to see your home and meet your family!"  
  
Pippin put his arms around Diamond and drew her closer to him. "They will love you, Diamond!" whispered Pippin.  
  
His heart melted in his chest holding her in his arms as he gazed down into her beautiful eyes. Diamond closed her eyes and gestured she wanted him to kiss her.  
  
Pippin smiled watching her lips puckered and her eyes closed. He paused a moment taking in her beautiful face and He lightly kissed her lips. After saying their private good-byes to each other, Pippin returned Diamond back to her mother and sighed as he watched her go into the Grand Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Pippin almost danced into the room that he shared with Merry. He announced the second he opened the door. "Merry, this has been the best day of my life!"  
  
Pippin froze in his step and stared openly at his cousin. Merry was sprawled out on the bed with the servant pulling thorns from his backside. "What happened to you?" said Pippin so surprised and burst out laughing at the predicament his cousin found himself in.  
  
"Shut up, Pip!" screamed Merry as the servant pulled another imbedded throne from his backside. "Ouch!" he yelled louder.  
  
~*~  
  
Merry barely slept the entire night from both is sore backside, his thoughts of Estella and what Lily had yelled at him. When he walked outside Pippin was all ready seated Lily and Estella on their ponies.  
  
Merry brought a pillow and tied it to his saddle. He slowly lifted himself upon his pony and grimaced when his bottom touched the soft pillow. Adjusting himself just so to find the most comfortable spot he waited while Pippin said his good-bye to Diamond and her family.  
  
Climbing upon his pony the four hobbits turned their ponies to begin their trip back to Hobbiton.  
  
Estella's thoughts stayed focus on seeing her mother and brother again. She imagined their faces in her mind and her heart soared in anticipation.  
  
Pippin lead the group, while Merry road behind going at a much slower pace and picking the ponies path as to go over the smoothest areas. He watched Estella who road just a head of him and noticed every single time she would turn around to look at him.  
  
Pippin knew to take it slower on the trip home and stop for many frequent breaks. Merry's eyes would water each time that he climbed upon his pony to sit.  
  
Estella mostly stayed with Lily and avoided any confrontations with Merry. She noticed that his mood was black and he sulked whenever he found himself alone, while Pippin busied himself with preparing the camp. Lily and Estella would help Pippin with gathering the wood to make a campfire and to set up the things they would need to begin cooking.  
  
Lily cooked the evening meal, while the hobbit sat down around the warm glow of the campfire. Merry, lying on his side to give his backside some comfort, sipped a tea from his tin cup, while, Pippin tried to get Merry to speak to Estella. "Merry you're going to have to speak to her sometime. How I see it, its Fredegar's issues and not our own. He's the one who's got to deal with everything between them!"  
  
"Shut up, Pip!" snapped Merry. "I don't wish to talk about this any further!"  
  
"Seeing your mood is so dark, I'm turning in! But at least Merry, think about what I said!" Pippin rolled over and covered himself with his blanket.  
  
Lily put the clean pots and pans away after she washed them earlier in the evening by the nearby stream, placing them into the traveling bag and secured the bag with its belt buckles.  
  
Placing more logs on the fire, she rolled out her blanket to lye next to Estella. It was not long until Lily was fast asleep.  
  
Estella tossed and turned trying to sleep on the hard ground, but could not find a comfy spot anywhere. She sat up and placed her elbows on top of her knees and looked around at the sleeping hobbits in their blankets. She wondered how they could sleep with such ease on this hard ground. Her back ached and her nerves were on edge thinking that tomorrow she would see her mother and brother again.  
  
Estella looked up at the stars that seemed huge in the blackness of the night. The fire crackled as it burned the thick logs that was stacked in the center. Estella stood to extend her back to loosen the stiffness she felt and decided to walk a short distance around the camp to stretch her legs. She was lost in her thoughts about her brother and imagined how much he must have changed in the long years since she last saw him. She remembered all the things they use to do. She looked at the bracelet around her wrist unable to take it off and put it back into her jewelry box after last nights little going away party that Euphemia had for them. She vowed to herself that she would never take it off again. A teardrop fell from the corner of her eyes as she thought how much time she had missed away from her family.  
  
Merry cleared this throat to get Estella's attention and when she looked up at him, he could see that she was crying. Estella instantly turned away from Merry and wiped the tears from her face and to control her emotions.  
  
Merry walked over to her. "You shouldn't be off wandering around by yourself."  
  
"I wasn't going to go very far. Just enough to stretch the stiffness from my legs."  
  
Merry shifted his weight from side to side and locked his hands behind him as he struggled in thinking what he was going to say to her. "I'm sorry, Estella, for not giving you a chance to explain yourself and for my sharp words. Lily taught me a lesson that I'll most likely never to forget." Merry rubbed his backside thinking about it. "I was so shocked by seeing you there and then thinking about Fredegar with all that he has suffered and has done for all of us. I was just too quick with my tongue."  
  
"Freddy suffered?" asked Estella. "What do you mean?"  
  
Merry looked at Estella and knew she did not have a clue what he went through. "He almost died, Estella! Lotho locked him away in a cell at Michel Delving because he would not tell him anything about where Frodo and the rest of us were. He protected us and paid a great price because of it. I found him in his cell half starved, down to skin and bones. I carried him in my arms and he weighed about the same as a small child."  
  
Estella covered her mouth with her hands and gasped in shock while the tears in her eyes poured down her cheeks. "Poor Freddy, my poor dear, sweet brother!"  
  
It hurt Merry to see her crying so hard that he put his arms around her to comfort her and he whispered in her ear. "When I last seen him, your mother was stuffing him full of pancakes and thick maple syrup. She was happy keeping him fed good and proper!"  
  
Estella slightly giggled in between her tears knowing how much that sounded like her mother that she remembered as a young child. She pulled away from Merry and again dried her tears. She looked up at Merry and smiled at him. "Thank you, Merry! Thank you so much for telling me all of this. I can't wait to see them and hug them. I miss them so very much!"  
  
"Fredegar never got over losing you, it took away his spirit and he was forever changed after that. It's why I got so angry. I was there for your brother and your mother during your funeral, both Frodo and I were. The pain of losing you hurt him deeply! He loves you, Estella! He also loves that girl who wrote him those letters. He believes himself to be in love with her and wants to marry her. It's going to hurt him, Estella! I fear for him," said Merry.  
  
Estella closed her eyes and could see her brother's hurt face and it tore at her heart. "It was not me, Merry. It was the girl who I truly believed I was. The person my foster parents created for me since I did not have any memory of my past. I fear for him too, Merry. I fear of breaking his heart. All I can do now is be his sister and stand by him!"  
  
Merry could clearly see the compassion in Estella's face and her warm caring heart. It tore at Merry seeing her so upset. He knew now that Estella had no way of contacting her family and that she truly did suffer as much as her brother did. He wished he could somehow make every thing better for her and his best friend. But there was nothing that he could do. Merry took Estella's hands in his and held them. He looked down into her eyes. "I'll be there for him, also. Together we'll help him."  
  
Estella slowly raised her eyes and looked deeply into Merry's soft brown eyes. She could see the deep concern and gentleness of this hobbit. "I'm glad Freddy has a friend like you, Merry. To always be there for him to see him through the hardest of times."  
  
Standing in the quietness of the warm still night, in between the green hills of the Shire, with the stars shining above them. Merry felt a special feeling growing his heart for Estella. When he looked into her eyes, it made him feel very uncomfortable and he suddenly pulled away from her. Stammering nervously his face began to turn a shade of red. "I think perhaps....Um, maybe we should get back to the camp. We'll be leaving at first morning light. You need your rest!" 


	14. Chapter 14 Coming Home Again

Chapter 14  
  
Coming Home Again  
  
Fredegar stood in their family's store while his mother watched when Odovacar began to open the new shipment of fabrics in crates that his wife had order.  
  
"I got the finest yards of cloth to make your new coat, pants and shirt for your wedding, Freddy! I also purchased extra bolts of lace and white silk to make Poppy's dress."  
  
Rosamunda clasped her hands together thinking how much she was going to enjoy having a daughter in-law to fuss over and to make pretty dresses for. She had missed all the years since her daughter's death of all the cute little things that a mother would do for her daughter. Her heart soared when Odovacar lifted the lid on the first crate. She giggled when she pulled the bolts of cloth to show her son. Fredegar looked puzzled at his mother when he saw delicate fabrics of light-pink and white satins. There were yards and yards of new lace and pretty ribbons.  
  
"I hope you are not intending to make my new coat from the pink satin you have here?" said Fredegar trying to tease his mother.  
  
"Of course not!" said Rosamunda as she giggled with delight. "I guess, I did over do it some, with all the new bolts of cloth, laces and ribbons!"  
  
Fredegar remembered when his sister was little, how his mother would sew for hours in front of the hearth in the evenings, making Estella new dresses to wear. There was that certain look of happiness that he remembered on his mother's face every time she did something for his sister. A happiness that he had not seen in her eyes until today as she admired the fine delicate cloth from these bolts. It tore at Fredegar's heart in knowing how much his mother had missed doting over a daughter. He knew his mother was going to love Poppy and spoil her beyond what any mother-in-law could possibly. Seeing his mother so happy lifted his heart to laughter. "Your daughter-in-law is going to love you, Mama!"  
  
Rosamunda blushed a deep red and giggled. "Now be off with you! You go and enjoy your day! I've got a lot of work to do!" Rosamunda waved her son off as she studied the fabric trying to match the pretty lace to it.  
  
Fredegar hugged his mother and was about to walk out of the store when Frodo and Sam walked in. He greeting his friends with a bright smile and shook their hands. "What are you two doing this fine afternoon?" said Fredegar to Frodo.  
  
"We're in need of some pipe weed and a small keg of ale!" said Frodo. "We are celebrating this afternoon! Why don't you stop by Bag End and join us?"  
  
"What are you celebrating?" asked Fredegar a bit curious seeing their smiles on their faces of his friends.  
  
"Why, haven't you heard?" asked Frodo. "Our dear Samwise here, has just asked Rosie to marry him and she has said, Yes!"  
  
Fredegar looked at Sam with a grin. "I would love to join you two! This is the best of news. I'm so happy for you, Sam! Rosie is a wonderful lass!"  
  
"Thank you, Fredegar!" said Sam. "You'll be expected at our wedding at the end of this month!"  
  
"Yes, yes of course. I'll be looking so forward to it?"  
  
"Have you heard any word for Merry or Pippin, yet?" asked Frodo.  
  
Fredegar shook his head as he too wondered what was keeping them or if they had truly found Poppy and if they were now heading back. "No, I've not heard a word! I'm off to the messenger's shop to see if there is any letter from them!"  
  
"Well, then afterwards, come by Bag End and have an ale with us!" said Frodo and waved at his friend when he turned to head for the door.  
  
Frodo tapped his hand on the counter when Odovacar rushed over to take Frodo's order.  
  
Closing the door Fredegar looked over the familiar sights of Hobbiton with the same hobbits doing the same thing that they did everyday.  
  
There was Mr. Proudfoots sitting in front of the Inn playing a game of checkers with Old Mr. Chubbs who watched him carefully to make sure he was not cheating. A long pipe stuck in between his teeth and a billow of smoke floating over his head.  
  
There were hobbitesses carrying their baskets loaded with fresh bread from the baker's shop and their children running ahead of them in the street.  
  
He saw the marketers selling their fresh vegetables that they had picked earlier in the morning, while hobbits haggled over their prices.  
  
Everything was the same as Fredegar looked around the streets, everything but.... He paused and stared with a gapping open mouth in shock and surprise. There was Merry Brandybuck helping a young, beautiful lass down from her pony, while Pippin was doing the same with the other young lass that had accompanied them.  
  
Merry stood Estella in front of him. "I could go find Fredegar for you, Estella. I could explain everything to him."  
  
Estella smiled at Merry in knowing that he was trying to make it as easy for her as he possibly could. "No, Merry. It will be the hardest thing that I have ever done, but he needs to hear it from me!"  
  
She saw Merry's face who had a look of surprise and then heard someone clearing their voice directly behind her. "Poppy!"  
  
Estella closed her eyes and slowly turned around. Opening her eyes she saw her brother's very thin face and the look of shock as he backed up two paces. His eyes opened wide and his words caught in his throat. Teardrops began to slowly drip down from the corners of his eyes. "Estella!" his voice hoarsely whispered.  
  
Within seconds his arms were wrapped so tightly around her as he held her in fear that she would suddenly disappear. She felt his arms tremble as he held her. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek against his thin shoulder. He pulled slightly away to get another look at her dear face. Her eyes were full of tears standing in front of him and he reached to touch her face.  
  
"Freddy! My dear brother!" Estella cried looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
Fredegar looked up at Merry who could not control his own emotions when Merry's eyes filled with tears that threatened to overflow seeing them finally together. Pippin walked up to Merry and put his hand upon his shoulder as he too watched Fredegar's shocked face.  
  
Fredegar again returned his eyes to look upon his sister's face. "How is this possible?" said Fredegar, not believing what he was seeing and shocked beyond all measure. "The storm.... The cloud.....it took you away! I thought you died!"  
  
"It's me, Freddy! I've come back! That storm landed me in the North Farthing! It took my memory away. A kind family took me in and cared for me. When Merry showed up and my memory returned and now I've come home, Freddy. I've come home to never leave again!" said Estella.  
  
Fredegar trembled as he stood in front of her and began sobbing as if his heart would suddenly fall from his chest.  
  
Estella wrapped her arms around her brother and held him tightly. He stroked the curls of her soft brown hair and whispered in between his sobbing and laughter. "My sweet sister, My dearest Estella!"  
  
Rosamunda carried a stack of bolts of cloth from the shop when Mrs. Brownlocks joined her to help her close the door. "You've got your arm's full there, Rosamunda! Looks like you'll be making a good number of dresses for yourself!"  
  
Rosamunda giggled, "It's for my Freddy's wed....." Rosamunda looked up in shock seeing her son holding a young lass in his arms as he was sobbing hysterically. When Fredegar pulled the lass from his shoulder, she could see her face clearly. Rosamunda gasped as the bolts of cloth dropped from her arms and tumbled to the ground. Mrs. Brownlocks looked directly into Rosamunda's face and thought she was going to suddenly faint. Her face whitened and her eyes were as big as saucers. "Are you all right, Rosamunda!"  
  
Rosamunda did not answer her and seemed totally unaware her friend that stood next to her. She stepped over the bolts of cloth and then began to run with her arms opened wide. She screamed out loudly in a voice of sheer happiness mixed with hysterically sobbing, "Estella!"  
  
Estella pulled away from her brother when she heard her mother's voice calling out her name. "Mama!" cried Estella.  
  
Estella bolted from Fredegar and raced towards her mother. Running across the street towards her mother, Estella cried out in happiness. All the long years she was parted from her mother was suddenly coming down to the next few steps that she ran. Her heart ached from the pain of missing her mother and her arms could not wait to hold her.  
  
Rosamunda reached out her arms and brought her daughter close to her, cradling her tightly. Through her tears and laughter she spoke to her daughter. "My Estella! My sweet Estella has come home to me!"  
  
"Oh, Mama! I've missed you so much!" cried Estella hold on to her mother and feeling her warm arms around her.  
  
Rosamunda lifted her daughter's chin so she could see her dear face. She stroked her hair and placed her hand gently to the side of Estella's soft cheek and looked into her eyes. "You're all grow-up and so very, very beautiful! My dear sweet child! Your Mama missed you, your Mama missed you so very, very much!"  
  
The Hobbits all gathered around them and not a dry eye was seen in the entire crowd. Husbands put their arms around their wives and mothers put their arms around their children and held them just a little tighter in knowing just how Rosamunda felt holding her daughter that she had not seen in the many long years that they were parted.  
  
Mrs. Brownlocks opened the door of the Bolger's store and shouted to Odovacar. "Come quickly, Mr. Bolger! It's your daughter, Estella! She's come home again!"  
  
Odovacar dropped the wooden lid to the barrel of the pipe weed on the floor as he stared at Mrs. Brownlocks. She waved her arms frantically. He ran to the door and looked out into the street to see all the hobbits gathering around and cheering.  
  
Odovacar ran from the store and into the crowd until he stood right in front of his wife and Estella.  
  
Estella looked up from her mother's shoulder and saw her father standing before her. "Papa!"  
  
Odovacar fought the tears that filled his eyes as he held his arms open to her. Estella dashed over to him and hugged her father.  
  
Rosamunda dabbed her handkerchief to her eyes still sobbing as she watched her husband's tears fall, while he held his daughter. Fredegar stood next to his mother and put his arm around her. "Freddy, she's home, our Estella is home!"  
  
Frodo and Sam pushed through the crowd and stopped when they looked at Mr. Bolger sobbing holding on to his daughter. Frodo looked at Sam and they both started laughing from the happiness they felt seeing the Bolgers so overwhelmed with joy.  
  
Fredegar looked at his mother as she trembled not able to take her eyes from her daughter. "Merry Brandybuck has found her and brought her home to us!" said Fredegar to his mother and the crowd that gathered around them.  
  
Merry, Pippin and Lily joined Fredegar standing in the middle of the street.  
  
The crowd of hobbits began to cheer Merry's name, while Rosamunda hugged Merry to thank him.  
  
Fredegar looked at Lily and he slowly approached her and took her hands, "Poppy!"  
  
Lily looked up at Fredegar and then over to Estella with shock. Her face blushed a deep red and was bewildered as to what to say to him.  
  
Estella pulled away from her father and gently stroked his arm. "I'll be right back, Papa!"  
  
Estella took Fredegar's hands from Lily and she turned him around to face her. "This is Lily! We lived together with a family who took care of us. I love her dearly as my sister!"  
  
Estella fumbled in her pocket and pulled out the letters that Fredegar had written to her. She looked around for a private area in which to speak to her brother and escorted him away from the crowd.  
  
She handed him the letters and Fredegar recognized them immediately. "What is this, Estella? How did you get these? Where is Poppy?"  
  
Estella's tears fell as she looked up in her brother's confused eyes. "Freddy, I lost my memory and did not know who I was. The Took's brought me into their home and raised me as their own. Since I could not tell them my name, they named me, Poppy!"  
  
Fredegar's eyes widened in disbelief as he gasped staring at her. Estella could see his face fall to sadness and knew his heart was breaking. "My foster father gave me your letter and wanted me to marry the gentle hobbit who wrote these. When I was Poppy and read those letters and my mind could not remember the name of my brother, my heart did. No wonder I instantly fell in love with you. Your letters and the bracelet you gave me, brought my memories back to me and I realized who I truly was! Your sister, who loves you more than anyone could possibly love another!" She put her arms around Fredegar. "I love you, Freddy! I am so sorry that I have hurt you!"  
  
Fredegar held his sister tightly and sobbed upon her shoulder. "I love you, Estella and I'd gladly trade Poppy to have you back in my life!" He held his sister tighter as he cried.  
  
Pippin and Merry watched Estella and Fredegar and knew whatever she had told him, that he was going to be okay. Pippin smiled at Merry and patted him on the back. "Now that everything is settled, are you going back to Buckland?"  
  
Merry grimaced at Pippin thinking about sitting upon that pony again. "No, Pip! I don't want to see the backside of a pony for quiet sometime. The only thing I want to see is a copper tub full of the warmest water that my poor backside can find and soak for hours! I hope Frodo doesn't mind another guest for awhile!"  
  
Pippin burst out laughing.  
  
Rosamunda approached Lily and hugged the young lass. She welcomed her into her family calling her, her daughter.  
  
~*~  
  
The weeks passed quickly while Rosamunda was back making dresses for her two daughters and new shirts and pants for her son. Odovacar and Rosamunda were the happiest parents that any two hobbits could possibly be. Their days were full of laughter and joy. Fredegar spent a lot of time with Lily and began to find out many things about her.  
  
Merry decided to stay at Bag End until Sam's wedding day before heading back to Buckland. He would stop by the Bolger's often to see Fredegar and Estella. Even Merry and Lily became very good friends.  
  
The day of Sam's wedding was a busy day at Bag End. The servants filled the kitchen making the wedding feast. The party field was lavishly decorated since there was only a sprout of a tree beginning to grow where the old tree had once stood after it was cut down during the war of Bywater. Hobbits were coming from every where to this grand event.  
  
Frodo and Sam greeted their guests and watched as their numbers grew rapidly. Three coaches pulled up that Frodo recognized as the Took's from Tuckborough and saw Pippin escorting Diamond and her family to the wedding. Frodo winked at Sam saying, "I'm betting Pippin will be the next one married!"  
  
Sam looked at Pippin holding Diamond's hand and smiled. "That sir; we can be sure of!" After Paladin had married Sam and Rosie, they joined their guests to dance.  
  
Fredegar had noticed from the many times that Merry had come to visit them, that he looked at Estella in a special kind of way. He knew that Merry had strong feelings for his sister.  
  
Seeing Merry standing off a short distance away from Estella while he watched her laughing and celebrating with her family. Fredegar approached Merry and stood next to him. He sipped his glass of ale and looked at his best friend. "You know Merry, having you for a brother-in-law would make me very happy! Why don't you ask her for a dance!"  
  
Merry looked at Fredegar with a sly simple smile. "Would it, now?" Merry handed his glass of ale to Fredegar and gave him a wink. He strolled over to Estella and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Care to dance with me?" asked Merry.  
  
Estella looked up into Merry's soft brown eyes and nodded while she took his hand.  
  
Fredegar watched and smiled seeing Merry holding Estella in his arms as they danced.  
  
Fredegar saw Lily sitting by herself at their family's table and he slowly approached her. "Lily, would you dance with me?"  
  
Lily stood up next to Fredegar and took his hand. They walked over to the dance floor. Placing his arm around her and holding her gently, they both stared into each other's eyes as they began to dance. Lily leaned closer to Fredegar and sighed when she laid her head upon his shoulder as they slowly circled around the floor.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please review this last chapter and let me know if you like this!  
  
Until my next story......Bye for now! 


End file.
